


The Art of Gratitude

by Thepenismightier



Series: Now and Then [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Survival, Thrawnera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 26,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepenismightier/pseuds/Thepenismightier
Summary: Grand Admiral Thrawn is in hot pursuit of General Hera Syndulla. Hera attempts to take shelter on an uncharted, unforgiving planet when the Phantom loses its nav system and crashes. Thrawn finds himself in the same position. The two must work together to survive.





	1. Stripped

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Star Wars or anything in it. But if I did? It would be Thrawn.

The Phantom broke through the strange planet’s atmosphere way too fast. Hera knew how dangerous it was but she was being pursued by someone who’d apparently grown tired of being outmaneuvered by the rebel General.

_Thrawn_.

Hera knew next to nothing about the planet, just that the air was breathable and its surface was coming toward her at an alarming rate. As it turned out, the planet’s magnetic field wreaked all sorts of havoc on her nav system and just seconds later, those systems failed completely and the Phantom was spiraling out of control.

“Well...” Hera said somberly to no one but herself, “at the very least he’s lost control, too. And if it takes us both out, it’s a bigger win for the Rebellion.”

The last thing she was aware of was the horrific lurch and jerking of the Phantom, followed by screeching and crunching metal before her surroundings went black.

When her mind fought to scrape to the surface, she became aware that she was moving. No... she was being carried. Parts of her body hurt that she hadn’t even been aware of before. That pain kept her from opening her eyes or offering to speak. Her lungs burned just considering it. An odd, metallic taste coated her tongue and made the overall experience a miserable one.

Her thoughts started to swim again. Whoever was carrying her walked with a careful stride and held her as if she were delicate cargo, taking time not to jostler her too much. She was faintly aware of something off in her escort’s steps, as if they’d been injured as well.

_There was no way._

As if the thought itself was too much to even considered in her state, Hera finally gave way to the strong current that took her under again. 


	2. Together, then.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera wakes up and immediately regrets that decision. A truce is agreed upon.

A pair of glowing crimson eyes focused on the Twi’lek General’s labored breathing. He’d assessed her injuries and tended to them as best as he could, given their current location. He’d brought them to a cave to take shelter from the violet winds that whipped at the planet’s rocky surface. There wasn’t much aside from rust-red mountains, cliffs, and craters. From what he’d seen, the planet was barren of any plant life or water at first glance. Given the ferocity of the wind-storm baring down on them, he hadn’t much time to scout their location.

He could have left her for dead in the mangled wreck of her light cruiser. But Thrawn had a greater respect for his adversaries. Hera Syndulla was a warrior and a challenge; at the very least, she deserved a death that suited her. Not simply being left to waste away, battered and bruised, and abandoned.

It was one of many lines of thinking that separated him from the rest of the Imperial Navy. And also one of the many reasons behind his successful campaigns.

Four hours had passed without so much as a stir from the female stretched across the cold, smooth floor of the cave. He’d begun to suspect her injuries were more severe than he’d expected and that his efforts were for naught when a groan of agony bubbled up from her lips.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, General Syndulla.” Thrawn’s cool, velvet voice called out to her.

Her first impression was that she’d hit her head a lot harder than she’d realized and was having a vivid hallucination. Her second was that she’d been captured. But she felt no bindings around her wrists and feet. Strips of fabric were tied around a gash on her forehead and a makeshift sling cradled her arm.

She cautiously opened her eyes to look down at her injury. Her suit had been torn away at one shoulder down to the wrist, exposing angrily darkened flesh from her forearm to her hand. The fabric in question was a stark white color and not the one from her suit at all.

Hera’s green eyes, dulled with pain, shifted toward where his voice had come from. Sure enough, pieces of his uniform had been torn away. He was watching her carefully, an unreadable expression on his blue face.

Instinct made her scatter to a sitting position, a reaction she immediately regretted. Pain blossomed sharply at the front of her skull, momentarily blinding her.

“I would advise against sudden movements, General. You’ve suffered serious trauma during your crash. It would be unwise, given our location, to make things worse.” Thrawn watched her with the same cool, emotionless expression.

“I’m not sure I’m actually awake. Or alive.” Hera’s voice was strained and cracked, her throat was dry and the taste of blood lingered on her tongue.

“You carried me here.” Hera’s brow darkened slightly. “Why?”

“My reasons are my own, General. I will offer you this: Both of our ships are ruined beyond repair, the likelihood of our survival increases if we work together.” The Chiss Admiral examined her reaction with interest, noting the slight increase in her breathing and an uncomfortable heat to her cheeks. It was easy to ascertain that the idea didn’t sit well with her.

He was right. She hated that he was right. Between what was left of their ships, something could be rigged to send out a signal. To who, exactly, was an issue in and of itself.

Besides, she was too tired to argue.

“Fine. But don’t expect me to like it. Once we’re off this rock, everything goes back to normal.” Hera’s eyes narrowed to accentuate her distaste of the idea.

“I would expect nothing less.”

As he stood, Hera noticed a brilliant crimson stain across the right thigh of his white trousers.

“Where are you going with an injury like that?” Not that Hera had much room to speak. She looked like rancor leftovers and felt even worse.

“Your concern for my wellbeing is flattering, General,” One of his dark brows quirked at her question, “but if we are to survive, we’ll need water at the least. Not to mention we have no idea what might dwell in this cave.” He took a tentative step forward and clenched his jaw tightly, determined not to show just how painful the wound truly was.

“Well—“ Hera was interrupted by a grunt of pain as she used the cave wall for support to rise unsteadily to her feet. The world spun alarming and a thundering agony echoed in her ears. She winced in pain. “If there’s something in here that’s going to eat us, I doubt going off alone is a good idea for anyone.”

She glanced down at her boot and found her blaster still in its holster, much to her surprise. He either hadn’t thought of disarming her or didn’t find her much of a threat.

“I wouldn’t advise—“ He began but was abruptly cut off.

“No disrespect, Admiral. But you can keep your advice. If you want us to work together to get through this, then you’re going to have to accept my help. I’ve been through worse. I’m sure you have, too. Now let’s go.” Pain made her patience run thin, not to mention being forced to rely on her enemy in order to survive. Overall, Hera was in an ill humor.

“As you wish, General.” No argument from him. If she wanted to help despite her condition, who was he to argue? Her determination deepened his respect for her.

“I don’t suppose you have a light source on you?” She asked, not sounding too hopeful.

“It won’t be necessary. My vision will suffice.” His answer was tight from the pain each step caused. He pushed on deeper into the cave with Hera close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s some more. Suggestions are always welcome.


	3. Here is No Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our unlikely duo finds light at the end of the tunnel. A moment is shared. Survival does weird things to people.

“So you can see in the dark? Or is it infrared?” Something needed to be done to distract Hera from the ringing in her skull. The pain was so intense she felt her stomach clenching in protest.

“It’s close to what you’d consider infrared, yes. All Chiss possess it.” His voice was strained enough that Hera decided against probing any further.

The ground beneath them began to decline and smooth out even further. The walls followed the same smoothness as the cave narrowed some. If he was correct, they would find a water source close by. With any luck, it would be drinkable.

A loose rock caused his footing to slip, his injured leg giving way under his weight. He hissed as white-hot agony shot up his thigh. A hand caught his arm before he could sink to the ground. The hand trembled some as if the simple act was taking its toll on its owner.

Hera said nothing but continued to hold him steady as he regained his balance and his pain ebbed. He half expected an insult at the sudden show of weakness but none came.

He tested out his weight on his right leg, making sure his knee didn’t buckle beneath him. Hera slowly pulled her hand back but kept herself close by, ignoring her own discomfort.

The sound of the howling wind gradually disappeared within the depths of the cave. Much to her surprise, the walls surrounding them began to emit a soft glow the deeper they traveled...

Thrawn stopped so suddenly that Hera, distracted by the soft blue glow that surrounded them, bumped into his side.

“Sorry—“ she winced for a second before she saw what had grabbed his attention.

The path they were on slowly wound downward to two sparkling pools of water. One let off curls of steam into the air while the other sat crystal clear to the bottom, its surface serene.

“I believe this will suffice until the storm passes. It appears to be void of—“ Thrawn was talking to himself. Hera had already skipped down the path and headed for the cooler of the two pools.

She fell to her knees and gingerly dipped a finger in, making sure it was safe to the touch. It was blessedly cool to the touch and carried no scent. Satisfied, she dipped her cupped hand beneath the surface brought it to her mouth. When nothing sinister happened, she went for seconds and thirds.

He, in the meantime, made his way toward the other pool, keeping his eyes on his adversary as he passed. Kneeling down to the pool’s edge was a process, a slow and agonizing one. The wound across his thigh reopened and began to ooze bright, red blood. Ignoring the wound, he let the tips of his fingers break the surface of the steaming water. It was hot but not intolerably so and carried just the slightest scent of salt.

One pool for bathing, another for drinking. Given the heat and salt content of small hot spring, it would be beneficial to clean his wound in.

Hera was too busy washing the taste of blood out of her mouth to notice the Grand Admiral of the Imperial Navy stripping away pieces of his tattered uniform. His clothing, or what remained of it, was left in a neat pile by the edge of the pool. She turned her head just in time to see his body slip beneath the surface of the steaming water.

“And—“ She averted her eyes just a moment too late. “You’re naked. A warning would have been helpful.”

“Your delicate sensibilities are of no concern to me, General. The wound on my leg, however, is. You’d do well to do the same.” His back rested against the edge of the pool and his glowing red eyes slid closed.

Hera’s top lip curled in contempt. As if she’d ever undress in front of him. Or join him in that hot spring, as comfortable as it looked.

Acting in spite of her disgust at the idea, every muscle in Hera’s body shrieked and screamed as if they were begging her to reconsider until she could no longer resist. Piece by piece, she slowly removed her clothing until she was left in nothing but the wrappings around her breasts and waist. The process took time with only one functional arm.

Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the edge and gently broke the surface. Warmth and relief spread over her entire form until she had almost completely relaxed. Her company would prevent such a thing from occurring.

Said company opened one eye halfway, his expression unreadable. For a moment their gazes locked in a tense silence.

“We shall wait out the storm here.” Thrawn announced, breaking the silence. “Once the conditions ease up we’ll salvage what we can from the ships.”

“And then what? You’ll take me in as a prisoner? That’s a hell of way to show gratitude.” Hera snorted, leaning her head back so that her lekku dipped into the water.

Thrawn watched her extend her slender neck and quickly diverted his attention to one of the glowing rocks behind her. “The same could be asked of you, General Syndulla. Should your friends arrive here first, it would seem I’d have little say in the matter.”

He was right, of course. Neither side would let the other go, no matter the circumstances.

“Then we need to come up with a better plan.” Hera couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. She was actively about to find a way to make sure he escaped. Granted, it would ensure she made it past the Empire but still— she was about to let go of a golden opportunity.

She had his full attention now, both eyes watching her curiously.

“Don’t... don’t look at me like that. It’s the only way I can think to thank you for saving my life. Otherwise I’d be dragging you back with me.”

Something akin to a smile spread across his thin lips.

“We’ll call it a... professional courtesy then.”

Another moment of silence passed, much less tense than the previous.

“Why did you pull me from the wreckage, Thrawn?” It was her turn to break the silence.

Apparently she wasn’t going to let this go until he gave her what she wanted. He set his eyes on hers and noted the increase in temperature in her face. Not discomfort, exactly. Something else.

“Unlike my peers, General Syndulla, I hold a great deal of respect for my enemies. I take time to learn about them, their culture and their artwork. If you’ll recall my acquiring of your kalikori?” Thrawn watched her reaction with interest.

Her face soured considerably. “Go on.”

“I learned more about you from one object than the Empire could ever hope to gain from capturing you. You care deeply for your friends and your family, to the point where you’d willingly sacrifice yourself to spare their lives. A common trait amongst rebels. Brave, but foolish.”

He was really trying her patience now. “Can we get onto why you saved my life, Admiral?”

“It’s simple, really.” He replied cooly, not at all surprised that she didn’t put the pieces together. “I’ve gained a tremendous amount of respect for you, Hera Syndulla. I’ve only met one other who proved to be as much of a challenge as you have. Unfortunately he met his end and not by my hands. I’d offered him a chance to escape the war. Sadly, he declined. Noble of him, of course, but such a waste.”

Hera squinted at him for a moment as if he’d grown three extra heads. What the hell was he saying, exactly?

“A chance to escape the war? You mean join the Empire?” She asked with more than a hint of disapproval.

“No.” He countered with the type of patience one would use with a child. “That wouldn’t be escaping the war, that would simply be diving into it head first. As I said. I offered an escape. And he declined.”

“And are you about to offer me the same?” Not that she’d take the offer but she was curious and it showed on her face.

“I’d considered it from the moment we met on Ryloth. I’d already gathered intel on you. A brilliant captain, a passionate leader. Someone who believed in, with all of her heart, what she was fighting for. Yes, Hera. I considered giving you the same offer. But knowing as much as I know about you, it would be breath and time wasted.”

She _really_ disliked the little shiver that insisted on running down her spine when he spoke her name. _Maybe there was something in that water_ , she thought to herself. It seemed like there was a pang of regret in his tone. “So you saved me because you respect my passion and my abilities as a leader?”

“That’s a simple way of putting it.” Thrawn moved closer to her, not touching her but certainly invading her personal space. “There are things beyond our galaxy, General Syndulla, that are far worse than the Empire. Worse than the Emperor that so many have grown to fear. And if there aren’t those like us to defend our galaxy from it, then all is lost. Do you understand?”

His words formed a pit in her stomach. What reason did he have to lie? Certainly not to comfort her or win her over. That was the Empire’ style, not Thrawn’s.

“I get it. But...” Hera shook her head, trying to add things together. “Why operate under the tyranny of the Empire to do it? If you really care about the survival of the galaxy, why try to crush it in the meantime?”

“Your Rebellion is disorganized. I will admit what it lacks in numbers it makes up for in spirit. But in the end, only a powerful force can stop what’s coming for all of us.” His eyes were far from where they were, focused on some unseen threat. The look was enough to give Hera a chill despite the hot spring they both soaked in.

“Then why all the attempts to kill us? Why— wait. That’s it.” An epiphany struck Hera so hard she nearly suffered whiplash.

Thrawn’s thin lips curved into a smile, knowing that she’d figured out the piece of that puzzle on her own.

“You aren’t trying. Even when you’ve taken me captive, you knew I’d escape. It’s all been an act.” She couldn’t tell if it should make her feel better or worse. Her brow wrinkled slightly under his gaze.

“At least in your case, General Syndulla, yes. To waste such a brilliant mind with such spirit and passion would be criminal.” He tilted his head back and slid his eyes closed, settling back into his cool demeanor.

“The water will clean the wound on your head and prevent it from festering.”

She was so busy processing what he’d said and analyzing every past encounter that they’d shared that she barely even noticed he’d spoken. As if in a complete daze, Hera removed the makeshift bandage from her head and dropped it into the hot, salty water long enough to soak it. His words replayed over and over like a holocomm on repeat.

With just a few words, Thrawn had complicated _everything_. Just moments prior, he had been the enemy. The adversary. Granted, a temporary truce had been made but her view had suddenly been upended and tossed aside. She processed everything and absolutely nothing all at once. If she hadn’t been completely numb, she wound have winced from the saltwater soaking into her wound.

Eventually the odd little spell was broken and Hera cleared her throat. “I think the water is getting to me. Time to get out.”

This time she was prepared for what was coming. The horrors of battle took away the need for modesty, especially if someone’s life hung in the balance. Hera was no stranger to nudity. Still, something about this was different. Unexpected. And very likely do to it being the Grand Admiral she’d fought against for the last few months. Somewhere, in the darker corner of her mind, it was a bit of a thrill.

He went first, turning his back to her before exiting the spring. She snuck a peak when she was sure he couldn’t see and she was in no way disappointed. Corded muscles ran along his arms and down his back. The whole of him looked as if he’d been carved out of some magnificent blue stone.

She turned her head in the nick of time, too.

Or at least she thought. Thrawn could see the sudden heat rise from her chest to her face. Her reaction brought an amused smirk to his features as he picked up the tattered remains of his jacket.

He kept his eyes on his clothing, giving her as much privacy as she needed. Eventually she pulled herself out of the pool, rivulets of water dripping down her form. The wrappings around her body provided a small amount of modesty.

Thrawn made a concerted effort not to glance at the body of his enemy. But like her, the temptation was too much.

While most would notice the swell of her breasts or the curve of her hips, his eyes would linger on other details. The markings along her back and shoulders, the way her lekku swung when she moved, and the hesitation in her movements. For him, it was far more enticing that simply seeing her naked. He saw _her_ and nothing more. The leader, the warrior, the woman out of place beside her enemy. It would be a shame for the galaxy to lose such a rare creature.

 


	4. Small Victories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera struggles. Thrawn is surprisingly helpful and she doesn’t quite know how to handle it.

Hera was thankful for the silence between them. Struggling to dress was bad enough, having him comment or pity her would only make things worse. She quietly thanked the stars that he offered neither...

Until it came to replacing the sling on her injured arm. 

“You cannot place that yourself.” He spoke with his back to her, allowing her some dignity in a situation that was anything but dignified. He’d already seen enough as it was, watching her struggle would bring him no pleasure. 

“If you’ll allow me—“ He stopped mid-sentence, feeling a sudden shift in the energy around his personal space. A glance over his shoulder revealed the General of the Rebellion behind him, looking rather trod upon while holding the makeshift sling in her good hand. 

Her brows were knit together in a frown and her face was so soured it was almost comical. Judging by the way her injured arm trembled, she was in considerable amounts of pain. He found no humor in that; after all, he wasn’t a sadist. 

Without another word he gently took the tattered fabric from her hand and looked down at the way her lips pursed in an attempt to hide her agony. The heat that had blossomed from from her neck up to her face betrayed her bravery. “When I first tended to your arm, you were unconscious. I must warn you— this will be unpleasant.”

It wasn’t an exaggeration. He guided her arm back into the correct position, earning him a soft growl. He continued on without pausing. Getting it done sooner would be more merciful than breaking and drawing it out. 

Hera’s arm throbbed under his ministrations straight down to her fingertips. A moment came where she half expected her entire arm to explode from the pressure. It became apparent that, no, her arm wasn’t going to spontaneously combust and she could finally stop picturing herself throttling him soundly every time he adjusted her limb’s position. 

The discomfort of having her arm adjusted and placed within the sling was replaced with a different type altogether. He was touching her and while it wasn’t an intimate sort of thing, it was still him doing it. She expected herself to cringe and shudder at his touch; when she didn’t, it confused her to no end.

If he’d caught onto her internal struggle with the situation, he didn’t let on in the least. 

Soon her arm was secured against her abdomen and relief was visible on her features. The heat slowly dissipated from her face as she relaxed some. 

And then, out of nowhere...

“Thank you.” Hera’s voice was soft but sincere. She examined her sling and the condition of her arm. The swelling had gone down some but the color was still alarming; however, after the soak in the spring she could at least move her fingers. Small victories. 

Thrawn drew a brow up at her gratitude, not expecting her to vocalize it. “Think nothing of it, Hera.”

“I have about six ration sticks with me. That can keep us going for a few days, if need be. There’s more on the Phantom, supposing that part of the ship survived.” Hera offered. It was truly all she could think of after he’d taken the time to bandag her arm. Again. 

“If we’re careful, they can last three days. With any luck, the storm will have passed by then.” Came his cool, calm voice. The prospect of three days locked up with his enemy apparently had very little effect on the Grand Admiral. Any opportunity to learn more about her was a gift. 

Hera was a different story. He’d already made a mess of things by chasing her in the first place, secondly by apparently having no true intention of capturing her, and lastly he wasn’t acting like an enemy. He wasn’t even acting like an Imperial. Overall it made hating him bit more difficult which, in turn, made her hate him a little more. 

Needless to say she was emotionally exhausted. 

“You think the storm’ll last that long?” She asked with a mix of skepticism and worry in her tone. 

“The planet bares water underground but no plant life that I’ve seen. That is a good indication that these storms are not only fierce but long and likely frequent.” He explained as he walked away from her and around the perimeter of the springs. 

Of course he had a logical answer. Hera took a deep breath in through her nose and slowly exhaled through her mouth. Her lekku drooped, accentuating her sullen mood. 

“Three days...” mumbled the General as she slumped down to the floor. Getting comfortable with her arm in a sling was pretty close to impossible. Eventually she made it onto her side opposite of her injured arm. 

“If it pleases you, we can take periodic trips to the mouth of the cave to check. Until then, I suggest we rest.” He’d turned to her, about to recommend keeping close to the natural hot spring but he found her already fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t a strong chapter. Not really meant to be. It’s a lead into the next one which should be much more interesting.


	5. Intertwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera’s dreams haunt her. Thrawn saves her, technically, for the second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the alternate chapter title:
> 
> Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me.

Sleep seized hold of her and dragged her through a twisted parade of dreams.

They started off simple enough, feeding off of fears buried within her subconscious. A slow precession of her friends being wiped out by the Empire. Of them being captured and used as an example for the rising rebellion. Her people crushed and enslaved. These nightmares were nothing new to Hera.

But as they progressed they became more detailed, more vivid. One streamed into the next with her mind giving no quarter.

The last would prove to be the worst.

 

_She stood at the precipice of a cliff overlooking a familiar barren landscape. Fierce winds whipped at her clothing and stung her eyes, causing her to squint against the assault._

_“I have something that may interest you, Hera Syndulla.” Thrawn’s voice spoke from behind her. The howling winds fell deathly silent, as if they were allowing him to speak._

_He was standing beside her, gleaming red eyes focused into the distance as if she wasn’t there at all. She spared him nothing but a curious sideways glance._

_“I’ve kept this safe from those who’d have simply destroyed it. Even yourself, as you so clearly pointed out when we’d first met. I’ve taken the liberty of making a small addition before I returned it to its rightful owner.” His voice was an oil slick, full of composure and confidence. Even in dreams, he made her jaw clench to the point of aching._

_He reached out and took her hand in his before placing her family’s kalikori against her palm. A long, slender blue block with embossed crimson edges joined the symbols amongst the heirloom. A circular design was carved into its face, smaller circles cresting the edge of the the central carving._

_Every nerve within her froze, spreading a horrifying numbness from her toes to the tips of each lek. She didn’t need to recognize the design to realize who it represented._

_“Fate is a fickle thing, General. It seems that ours is intertwined.” Thrawn closed his hand over hers as she numbly clutched the kalikori._

 

Hera sat bolt upright, a sheen of sweat on her green skin. She stared down at her empty hands then at her surroundings with a dumbfounded look on her face. It took several heartbeats for her to remember where she was, how she’d gotten there, and whose company she currently kept.

Reality came crashing back into her skull like an uninvited guest. Her arm ached dully against her chest and her head began to throb.

A quick survey of the springs revealed a sleeping Grand Admiral several feet away. Watching her enemy sleep was added to the list of strangest things she’d come across. It was certainly one of the strangest things she’d _felt_.

Thrawn hadn’t shown much emotion in their encounters they’d shared, including this one. But there was something peaceful about his face as he slept. Piercing red eyes weren’t calculating movements or assessing her reactions. He looked... normal.

It was hard to hate him the way she should, given the circumstance. It was getting harder the longer she was around him and it hadn’t even been a day.

Moving as quietly as she could, Hera pulled herself to her feet and made her way toward the entrance to the cave. She wasn’t sure exactly why she was headed that way, maybe to check on the storm or just clear her head. Or maybe she was about to run. She had no idea. But her feet kept moving until she found herself just feet away from the storm that continued to hurl itself at their shelter.

“You are not my captive.”

She startled at his voice, her heart nearly leaping into her throat.

“If you choose to step outside and attempt to brave that storm, I won’t stop you. But you will not survive it.” He stood a few feet away, his hands clasped behind his back while he watched Hera carefully.

Her shoulders slumped in resignation. The sky grew dark— whether that was from the weak sun setting in the distance or from the storm was anyone’s guess. Perhaps both.

“Thrawn—“ Hera began, swallowing hard against the memory of her dream. “Where is my kalikori?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an aside, the design on Thrawn’s block is the symbol of the Chiss Ascendency.


	6. Bitter Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn slaps Hera with some truth and it gives her a screaming migraine.

Thrawn gave her a look of mild surprise, both brows rising just a touch. The question itself was a reasonable one but he was more interested in what inspired it at that particular moment. “We can discuss this when I’m convinced you’re not going to attempt anything incredibly foolish.”

Another way of telling her to get back inside. A spiteful part of her, the very same that blew up her home to keep it out of the hands of the Empire, told her to step outside _just because_. And she might have if she hadn’t seen firsthand the intensity of the wind-storm.

The look of surprise on his face was gone, replaced by a mixture of annoyance and expectancy. He picked up on her resignation before she showed any sign of it herself. Her confusion and anger had been present along her forehead and jaw with heat gathering at both. Gradually it had faded and the muscles of both had relaxed. Seconds later, Hera trudged back into the cave.

“I want straight answers this time.” She huffed as she stormed past him, displeasure radiated off of her as she went.

“As you wish, General.” He followed behind her, watching her carefully. Something about the way she carried her anger was completely off; she seemed to be struggling to hold on to it.  
  
They returned to the small grotto with a heavy silence hanging between them.

Hera sat herself down near the the warmer of the two pools. The air in the cave had cooled considerably with the coming nightfall. Her knees drew up as close to her chest as her injured arm would allow.

Thrawn, on the other hand, kept a safe distance away having picked up on her instability. It wasn’t for his sake but for hers.

“The answer to your question, General, is that your kalikori is among my personal collection aboard the Chimaera.”

He awaited her reaction, looking to confirm his theory. Hera was searching for a reason to remain angry. His earlier admissions had thrown her off, leading to some obvious emotional distress.

He was not disappointed.

“So my family’s kalikori is sitting in an Imperial Star Destroyer like some kind of war trophy?” She seethed, happy to have some sort of visceral reaction rather than swirling, complicated thoughts consuming her. Anger was raw and real. There was no gray area to it.

“It isn’t a war trophy. That would infer that someone had won... or that there was a battle to begin with.” He countered, his voice a maddening level of calm.

 _“...What?”_ She asked with an incredulous hiss. His answer was taken as an insult. The anger within her surged straight into her face.

And Thrawn saw it spread throughout her in a violent crimson shade.

“Hera, you are both brilliant and passionate. But that passion blinds you from seeing the entirety of the situation.” Hands clasped behind his back, he began to pace the grotto slowly. Occasionally he stole a sideways glance to make sure he hadn’t pushed too far.

“You know me quite well, General. As I do you. As it should be for any well-matched enemies. But has it ever occurred to you that if I truly desired you either killed or captured, that it would have been done by now?” A blue hand came up to silence her before she could interrupt and his head shook.

“Think before you answer, Hera. Would I leave such an important victory in anyone’s hands but my own? You’ve said yourself that I wasn’t trying. Is that so hard for you to believe?” He’d stopped pacing and watched her as she worked it out for herself.

Hera shook her head, a deep frown upon her face from the denial that set in. None of it made sense. Or rather it did. It made plenty of sense. She just didn’t want to accept it.

“Then why keep my kalikori? And why chase me here if you weren’t really after me?” Pain wracked her skull in dull, pulsing waves. She couldn’t tell if it was leftover from the injury or simply from trying to wrap her mind around what he was saying— or what game he was playing at.

“You’re not ready for that answer, in either case.” He’d gotten as much confirmation as he needed. She was bent on hating him so much that the truth acted like a bitter poison. “We can finish the discussion when you’re of a clearer mind. You need rest.” He traversed the grotto and stopped a few feet away from where she sat.

“We don’t know what the night brings here. I’ll stand guard.” 

“Oh. Is that supposed to make me feel better? Because it doesn’t.” She responded sourly.

Even someone as composed has Thrawn would have been exasperated by her stubbornness. He swallowed it with a slow, deep breath. 

“Goodnight, General Syndulla.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with the dialogue here. Next chapter should be just as fun.


	7. Requiem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn recounts. Hera sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short but necessary chapter.

Sleep did not come easily the second time around. But when it did it was blissfully dreamless. She slept like the dead.

Thrawn kept watch as she rested, taking short walks around the grotto to keep himself alert. Their conversation and her reactions replayed over in his mind, analyzing the small details that others would miss and storing those for future use. And it wasn’t only her reactions he made note of.

Hera and her crew had started off as nothing more than a persistent thorn in his side. Still, he took time to learn about the daughter of the particularly troublesome freedom fighter and leader Cham Syndulla. Eventually he crossed paths with Hera and everything changed.

As the female Twi’lek showed time and time again her ability to lead her crew into outsmarting the Empire, his annoyance slowly turned into an obsession. And then it became important to keep her out of the Empire’s hands. At least on a permanent basis.

He knew that given his rank, he’d be held to a higher standard and failure wouldn’t be an option when it came to the leader of the Phoenix Squadron. He would have to carry a balance between his duty and keeping Hera from being locked away. Or executed. Or getting herself killed, no matter how noble the cause. If he made sure someone else was responsible for her success and escape...

No one would dare question him. No one would suspect him.

The galaxy needed her.

If he believed for a moment he could convince her to join the Chiss Ascendancy, he’d have made that offer. The issue was, as with much of the rest of the galaxy itself, she could not see the forest for the trees. Something was coming and no side would be spared. No race would be favored.

Nightswan had been another brilliant tactician. Thrawn had tried his best the man but to no avail. He saw much of him in Hera Syndulla, just in a much more attractive package. The loss of Nightswan had been a blow to him. But it in the end, the man was given a choice which was more than what the Empire would offer.

With her, he was determined to reach a different outcome. If he couldn’t add her to the Ascendancy then, at the very least, he would make sure she would survive.

_The galaxy needed her._

At some point the line between himself and the galaxy blurred...

A soft chattering sound broke him out of his musings. He glanced down to see his clandestine charge curled up into a tight ball and shivering violently from the cold.

His response was nearly automatic; after working his way out of his coat, he gently draped it over her sleeping form and watched as peace reclaimed her


	8. Defender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera owes him a couple, after all. The ice isn’t breaking but it might be melting.

Something roused Hera from her deep slumber. As the fog stubbornly clung to her mind an unfamiliar scent surrounded her and infected her senses, causing her to draw in a deep breath in an attempt to place it. It dawned on her that something was draped over her that hadn’t been there when she’d fallen asleep. 

Her eyes shot open with realization jabbing at her sleep-addled brain. 

Sure enough a white admiral’s coat was covering her most of her upper body, even with the sleeves torn away. The scent from it was warm and subtle, carrying just the slightest hint of lavender. She took another deep breath. And then another until the fact that she was breathing him in finally hit her. 

One more wouldn’t hurt...

“I trust you slept well.” Came his voice with just a hint of curiosity to it. His eyes were fixed on her face, noting the sudden burst of heat to her cheeks. Embarrassment. The uncharacteristic vulnerableness was strange to see but at the same time endearing. The left corner of his mouth lifted into a ghost of a smile. 

Hera froze in place, caught in the act. She was meditating, she was calming herself, she’d woken up from a bad dream— all of these excuses ran through her head at hyper speed, waiting for the inevitable question about what exactly she was doing. 

Much to her relief the question never came. 

“Well enough, considering the circumstances.” She sat up, allowing the coat to fall into her lap. Pangs of hunger attacked her stomach, reminding her that she hadn’t eaten in nearly a day. She fished around and produced two ration sticks, handing one over to her fellow castaway. 

He accepted the ration and thanked her before peeling open the silver wrapper. He took several small bites and tucked the other half away for later. His attention turned back to Hera, who had done the same. 

“We should go check on the storm.” Hera made the suggestion to break the silence. Silence meant thinking and the thoughts that attempted to muddle her brain were too much for her at the moment. Especially with his scent lingering in her memory. 

“Agreed.” Thrawn stood up from the spot where he’d kept his vigil beside her and extended his hand. 

It took a moment for Hera to realize he wasn’t waiting for his coat but offering his assistance. Using the same amount of caution one would use when petting a wild Loth cat, she extended her hand and placed it in his. She was surprised by the warmth and softness that greeted her when he gently pulled her to her feet. 

“Thank you, by the way but—“ she nodded to the coat hung over her injured arm, “aren’t you cold?”

“Think nothing of it. I’ve survived far worse.” Before being recruited by the Empire, Thrawn had spent time on a small planet in Wild Space feigning exile and waiting to be discovered. He recalled his first few nights; they were not kind to the Chiss warrior.

She gave a light shrug and made no further offer to give the garment back. Not because she wanted to keep it or continue to carry his scent around with her, she told herself. 

“Have you slept?” Not that she really needed to ask. He looked exhausted. It was strange to see that expression upon his normally haughty features. She gave him a sideways glance as they slowly hiked toward the entrance of the cave.

His brow knit together slightly, as if a frown would be a better replacement than exhaustion. “I have not. You needn’t—“

“What? Concern myself?” She snapped, interrupting him. “I am concerned. I can’t rely on you for anything if you’re falling asleep. When we get back I’ll take watch and you’re going to sleep.”

Thrawn felt the corners of his mouth twitch. “As you command, General.”

They reached a point where they could see the storm continuing to rage beyond the mouth of the cave. Neither of them looked too pleased with what they found, expected or not. 

Hera turned to face him and narrowed her teal eyes into dangerous slits. Her movements were nearly a blur, grabbing the blaster at her ankle and pointing it in his direction. 

With all of his usual calm and grace, Thrawn folded his hands behind his back. His crimson gaze focused on hers. The same tired expression was fixed on his face, along with a sort of acceptance. 

“I will not attempt to dissuade you from taking my life, if this is your decision. It would be an honor to die at the hands of a worthy opponent. However, once I’m gone there will be no one to protect you from the Em—“

Hera roller her eyes. The trigger was pulled and a red beam of energy shot forth, delivery a lethal blow to her target. 

Thrawn’s eyebrows jumped a parsec as the blaster bolt went straight past him. 

“That was a touching speech, Thrawn. Beautiful, even.” She nodded in his direction. “But unnecessary.”

He turned around to find the carapace of a creature half his size blown to bits on the floor. 

Hera walked past him with a smug look of satisfaction written all over her face. 

“You’re welcome, Grand Admiral.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. I felt like Hera needed a little push. Next up: Bonding. Hera finds it a little more difficult to call him an enemy.


	9. Step 7: Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Admiral and General start to ease into an understanding. Something that Thrawn had actually already reached before their impromptu vacation.

The pair made it back to the grotto without further issue but they were still on edge. There’d been no signs of life that either had noticed. It was entirely possible that it was a chance encounter, but neither willing to risk it. 

Hera gave her actions a good once over while he stretched out on the floor. She could have let whatever it was attack him, as it had seemed set to do. But where there was one there could likely be more. And she had no idea where his ship was. And what if he was telling the truth?

She had questions she still wanted answers to. Him dying would certainly deny her that. Besides, he’d saved her twice. And possibly a lot more than that according to him. It seemed a cheap victory much more in line with the Empire’s thinking, present company excluded. 

Pulling herself away from the justification of her decision to save him from being lunch for some native creature, Hera glanced down at him to find he was still awake. 

“Close your eyes. I won’t let them get you.” She waved the blaster in her hand and took a seat next to him. 

“I’ve no doubt in your abilities, General. You’ve proven yourself quite capable.” His voice sounded as if he were fighting off sleep. And as some do when their dancing on the edge of dreams and consciousness, he began to reflect. Out loud. 

“You lost your mother and a brother to the Imperial Occupation on Ryloth. I cannot apologize for something I had no hand in directly. But know that I’ve suffered a similar loss. I had a brother who gave his life to save others. Outsiders, even. At least that’s what is assumed. It was never confirmed.” 

Hera swallowed hard, setting her lips in a tight line to fight back the surge of emotion that rushed to the surface. 

“Unnecessary losses are unacceptable to me, on either side.” He added after careful thought. 

“Oh? Explain Batonn. Were those civilians necessary losses?” Her reply was tight and icy; thinking of the sheer number of lives lost made her ill. 

“Batonn was a massive disappointment,” he paused, given more consideration to what he was about to reveal, “It also wasn’t my doing.”

“You took credit for it.”

“I was given credit for it. The Empire considered  
it a success. I do not.” Had Batonn gone correctly, Thrawn could have gained allies to his cause. Sadly, Aridhna Pryce had had other plans that fateful day. 

“Okay, then who was responsible?” 

Thrawn paused to consider exactly how to answer her question. 

“Unfortunately, I cannot divulge classified information.” His voice soured some at his own answer. Pryce was a valuable asset but stomaching her treachery was difficult. 

The change in his tone caused her eyebrow to quirk. She heaved a sigh as her thoughts about the Chiss admiral went back to being utter chaos. 

“If you want me to believe all of this, everything you’ve told me so far, we’re going to have a nice long chat when you wake up.” Her lips twisted into a smirk when she looked down at him again. He’d fallen fast asleep. 

“Of course.” She mumbled under her breath. 

 

Hera’s vigil was much, much different than his. While he had reflected on past events, she focused on what was unfolding currently. 

Whether she liked it or not (she didn’t) her opinions of the man were changing. She desperately tried to cling onto her hatred and loathing but spending time around him was wearing her down. 

He was willing to share bits and pieces of himself while Hera attempted to refortify her walls. She’d always had the same tactics, evading personal feelings and hiding behind duty. She’d inherited the trait from her father. 

He’d shared something deeply personal with her, though. And she’s reacted by throwing Batonn in his face. Something very close to guilt plucked at her, made her shoulders droop and caused her to heave a heavy sigh. 

“I don’t know what to make of you anymore.” She spoke to him, watching his face relax while he slumbered. Her hand came up, trembling like a leaf, and slowly stroked a lock of his blue-black hair. When he didn’t react, she moved on to run her fingers through the dark strands. A shiver ran down to the tips of her lekku. Her blaster rested in her lap, forgotten. 

What Hera hadn’t noticed was the subtle change in his breathing... Thrawn was no longer asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Thrawn breaks through the wall Hera built around her. Where will it lead to? Dun dun dunnnnn


	10. Resist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair share a moment. Thrawn does a good job of ruining it.

Feigning sleep allowed him to enjoy the small bit of affection Hera had afforded him. As unexpected as it was, it was also undeniably pleasant and eventually, he was lulled into a deep, dreamless sleep.

A few uneventful hours passed with no trace of any further unannounced guests. She continued to absently run her fingers through his hair and when she grew bored of that, moved on to gently rub the pressure points of his temples. Why was she doing it? She had no idea. But it seemed right at the time.

Eventually she gently eased his head from the cave floor and laid the blaster by her side so his head could rest comfortably on her thigh.

Hera had rehearsed her questions and vowed not to let her emotions get ahead of her when it came to his answers. Then again, the best laid plans...

He began to stir, causing her to quickly withdraw her hand and throw on a casual expression.

“By all means, don’t stop on my account.” Though still full of sleep, his voice was still silken and calm as always.

“You just had to go and ruin it, didn’t you?” Hera considered rolling him out of her lap. But for whatever reason, her hand replaced itself and continued to slowly caress his temples.

Dangerous thoughts rose to the forefront of her mind. She began to wonder, with all of his duty to the Empire, if he’d had the time to experience any sort of kindness or affection. And to that point, what about his life before the Empire?

The two sat quietly for a good while, enjoying the calmness and closeness the moment provided. Fighting left little time for moments like these, even between Hera and Kanan.

Kanan, while he cared deeply for Hera, had his duties to Ezra. The further he embraced the Force, the harder it became for him to put Hera first. And it wasn’t as if she hadn’t put her duty before him. She’d let him get close but never quite close enough.

With Thrawn it was slightly different. She just couldn’t name why. It might have been their shared burden of command. Or a common goal from different perspectives. Either way, a connection had been made regardless of her efforts to resist.

Resist. It was all she ever did lately and it was _exhausting_.

“I’d like to ask some questions. You don’t have to answer them, but if you want me to believe a word you’ve said...” She announced, feeling a little more confident after her one-sided rehearsal. Her fingers continued to lightly stroke the sides of his head.

“I will do my best, Hera. What I can explain may help you understand why certain questions cannot be answered. First, I suggest we eat.”

He slowly rose into a sitting position, fishing for the half ration he’d saved from earlier. She followed suit, each of them choking down the tasteless stick. Afterwards, the two made their way to the cooler of the springs and quench their thirst.

Hera stole a small glance at him before wiping her mouth off on the back of her hand. He was extremely easy on the eyes. She’d never met someone of his species before and knew nothing about them save from some stories told between the Outer Rim and Wild Space. He’d have been considered attractive by human standards, even with his sharp features. His eyes were a double edged blade. While they were piercing and calculating, they had a strange allure to them as well. The crimson glow to them didn’t set her off. Not to mention his physique which, she decided, did not need that much attention at the moment.

 _Resist_.

Without a word, Thrawn straightened up and moved to the hot spring and pulled off the undershirt that clung to his chest.

The universe, Hera decided, had a particularly unfair sense of humor.


	11. Unbridled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera does the opposite of the title of the last chapter.

“Is _now_ really the time?” She asked with a grimace. “I’d like to have this conversation now rather than later.”

“Which is precisely why we’re doing this now.” He countered in a matter-of-fact way. Off came the boots, then the belt...

She stared in incredulous fascination. It took her a moment to break herself free. “I’d like to know your thought process on this one because I’m definitely not getting it.”

“We’d do better to speak as equals. No uniform. No coveralls. Two beings without reminders of who we fight for.” He explained patiently.

“Unless it serves to distract you. The hot water will calm your nerves. Despite your best attempts to disguise your discomfort, it’s obvious how much you’re struggling. You’d benefit from this.”

Eyes narrowed and lips set into a tight line, Hera watched as he stripped out of his pants. At least his back was turned this time.

He slipped into the pool with more ease than before, his injury had obviously eased off.

 _This isn’t helping,_ she thought to herself. But neither would arguing the point. He was spot on about her stress levels and maybe there was some logic behind his explanation. She’d already done it once and he hadn’t pushed any boundaries...

The sling came off easily. Her arm was still sore and stiff but there was more movement to it. The color had definitely improved. She gingerly peeled out of her flight suit and again afforded herself the modesty of the coverings around her breasts and waist.

Into the pool she went, her muscles instantly unwinding under the heat. The warmth was so blissful that, for a moment, she forgotten the purpose behind the exercise in the first place.

Until he spoke up.

“When you’re ready, General.” His eyelids were  closed, but a slight crimson glow escaped the slits in between. 

“Why did you join the Empire? You said there was a threat greater than the Empire itself. Does that mean you see the Empire as a threat, too?”

“Of course I see the Empire as a threat. But a newly forming one as opposed to what lies beyond our galaxy. What better way to mitigate a threat than to infiltrate it?”

“So you’re protecting something. What is it?”

“My people. The Empire knows nothing of Chiss space or our home world. I’d like to keep it that way. Consider it an accord.”

She digested the information, frowning slightly as it was processed. “And you say the rebels couldn’t offer the same protection.”

“To the galaxy as a whole. The wounds from the Clone War were still fresh when the Empire seized control. We still see some of it to this very day. Your rebellion holds onto the ideals of the Republic. Any victory you celebrate will lead to later infighting. If the galaxy is to survive, a stronger system must be in place.” His voice was confident, as if he’d already given the argument consideration.

“But at the expense of my people’s freedom? And what about Lothal? And the Wookiees? And everyone else the Empire has wreaked havoc upon?” She countered with her usual passion.

“A united system must come together to provide the needs of—“

“My family was destroyed by the Empire’s “needs” and there was barely any rebellion at that point. We only fought back when we were killed and enslaved. This argument doesn’t work, Thrawn.”

There went containing her emotion.

His eyes opened to watch her carefully, taking note of the heat spreading over her face.

“I do not approve of all of their tactics. It isn’t my place to question it. I am doing what’s best for the galaxy.”

“You can only hide behind that argument for so long. You’ve already had an atrocity committed in your name. How much blood will it take to make you see that this isn’t the way?” There was something pleading in her tone, as if she were begging him to see the logic in her words. She’d unknowingly moved closer to him during her impassioned speech.

“What would you have me do, Hera? Forsake the Empire, join your cause, and ensure the wrath of the Empire upon my people? You understand more than anyone what that entails. Do you blame me for trying to spare them the same fate?” He was collected in his reply, explaining his side and the logic behind it. “And that’s not accounting for what’s coming.”

“What _is_ coming? You haven’t said what or who it is.”

“They are formidable and plenty. My people encountered them scouting the edge of the unknown regions. They were a small scouting fleet but fought with intense ferocity. We learned little about them, however. None of them survived the battle. It would be remiss of me if I didn’t add that the Chiss do not attack unless attacked first. We keep to ourselves unless given a reason to fight.”

“Except for you.” She said with no hidden contempt.

“I see things differently than my people, yes.”

There was another pause for more processing. Hera saw at least half of his point. His desire to keep his people safe spoke to her deeply. But a threat bigger than the Empire was hard to digest, especially since she hadn’t seen it. The Empire was tangible and personal.

“Fine. Accepted. I don’t agree with how you’re going about it. But I’m not changing your mind. Let’s move on.” She huffed, attempting to fold her arms over her chest with a painful wince.

“You make an enticing offer, Hera. If I could ensure that we would all reach our desired outcomes, I would be honored to fight beside you. Perhaps when both sides are forced to see the bigger picture, that day will come.”

“Yeah I wouldn’t hold your breath. But that brings up my next question. You said you weren’t trying to capture or kill me, what was the point of chasing me here?” The heat in her face had retreated and the fiery passion in her voice had receded some, allowing her to think a little more clearly.

Thrawn took notice of it as well. But her next question was more difficult.

“You were scouting for your squadron where the rest of my fleet and the ISB planned to rendezvous. Had I not acted, you’d have been surrounded and no doubt captured. When you broke the atmosphere, I witnessed you spiral out of control. At that point, the chase had become a rescue mission. Unfortunately my ship suffered the same fate.” That was as far as he’d go without being asked anything more specific. He watched her reaction and awaited the next round of questioning.

She must have sensed a bit of hesitation on his part because she started closing in on him with a smirk on her face. “You say you’ve kept me out of the Empire’s hands because the galaxy needs me to help with this unseen threat. I don’t buy it.”

“It is easier for you to call it a lie and bury it beneath your black and white ideals. You can handle the idea of right and wrong but not in between. You struggled to maintain your anger when it wasn’t warranted. If you want your simple little world to remain intact, by all means, continue. But under the surface you know I speak the truth. Hating me was easy, wasn’t it? But this isn’t black and white anymore, Hera.” He continued to watch her with interest, noting the varying shades of fire that flushed through her. He had disarmed her and she was extremely unhappy about it.

“And my kalikori? Why keep it if you respect me so much? You knew exactly what it was and what it meant to me.” She had gotten close enough to allow her to angrily prod her finger into his chest while she spoke. He didn’t offer to react. “You gave me a long-winded speech about it. Why—“

It was his turn to cut her off.

“I needed a way to keep you close without endangering you. I needed some sort of insurance that you’d come back.” That was as close as he was going to get to admitting that during his diligent study of her and their encounters, he’d developed an affection for her. His adversary by association only. A warrior, like himself. A challenge and a kindred spirit all in one.

The words hit her like six tons of durasteel.

“ _Why_?” Was about as much as she could manage. In truth, she was afraid of his answer.

But no answer came. If she’d reacted so poorly to his previous admissions then she’d surely wilt under this one. He needed her intact.

Maybe it was anger or frustration. Maybe she wanted to make sure his answer never came. Or perhaps she’d just buckled under the pressure of the truth. Whatever the reason, Hera took one last step forward.

And claimed his lips with force enough to nearly bruise them both.

At first he tensed under the sudden, fierce act of affection as if he half expected a blow to follow behind it. When none came, his muscles slowly melted and his arms encircled her waist to draw her in.

She didn’t resist despite the alarms going off in her head. It felt so liberating, intoxicating even, to give in and stop resisting everything she felt that there was no way to convince her to do otherwise. She cupped the side of his face and deepened the kiss into a slower but no less intense dance between their mouths.

They savored the moment, enjoying the taste of one another that both of them had secretly imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the potential for the hot tub scene. Guess we’ll find out later!


	12. Consume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enemies become lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you’ve all been waiting for. 
> 
> Or not waiting long enough
> 
> Whatever gets you by. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Two minutes passed before they could find the strength to break the kiss. And even then, Hera ended it by catching his bottom lip lightly between her teeth as she pulled away.

  
He gazed at her through half-lidded eyes, pleased by the dazed look in hers. Within them, he saw a hunger he’d been searching for since the day he realized what this woman was.

  
An equal.

  
His arms held her frame tightly against his as if allowing even the smallest amount of slack would break the spell between them.

  
For the first time in all their encounters, he could not read her expression. Whether this was from the haze of his own desire or because she was still conflicted, he wasn’t sure. It made calculating the next move impossible; control of the situation had been stripped away from him and placed in her hands.

  
Hera had no idea she had that power at the moment. She was too busy trying to stop the world from spinning alarmingly around her. His taste lingered on her lips and his embrace caused a web of electricity to dance along her flesh.

  
She was no stranger to bending the rules or breaking them when it was called for. But a line had definitely been crossed; or more accurately, gleefully skipped over with reckless abandon. And it wasn’t the line crossing that bothered her. It was the lack of guilt she felt having done so.

  
She glanced down between them where their bodies met, and made note of the small details. The harmony of green skin against blue and the rise and fall of their chests were two of her favorites.

  
And he watched her while she studied these things. Desire scorched his mind, and commanded his muscles to claim her. To make her his. To bring her pleasure that she’d never know with anyone else until she cried his name...

  
Few things could break the Chiss warrior’s composure. He had already waited close to a standard year for this moment, reminded himself, he could give her time if she desired. He felt her holding back where just moments ago her teeth had raked across his lip...

  
He took a deep breath. Patience was a difficult concept when he couldn’t anticipate her next move.

  
Hera’s gaze trailed from his chest back to face, blissfully unaware of his torment. All she could see was the same impassive face that seemed to take it all in stride.

  
Her breathy little chuckle broke the silence, shaking her head slowly. He raised a brow in question.

  
“I’m finally going to get to wipe that look off of your face.”

  
It was a threat that burned straight through his restraint and caused his desire to boil over. His lips captured hers with the same ferocity she’d shown him.

  
Hera offered no resistance. The waves of dizziness returned the moment their tongues entwined and chased each other. The sensation of the world lurching beneath her was intense enough to make her clutch onto his shoulders and pull her body flush against his.

  
His response was a soft rumble in his throat.

  
The idea that she’d caused inspired such a reaction from such a composed, eloquent being sent a dark thrill through her.

  
She felt the swell of his desire pressed tight against her hip, giving her a vague idea of what she was working with. Curiosity got the best of her, however. One hand slid from his shoulder and trailed its way down his body. She took her time to map out the lines of his muscles along the way.

  
The kiss broke again; this time it was so she could let go of a shuddering breath. _I might be in trouble_ , she thought to herself as her fingers lightly brushed the apex of his cock.

  
His back arched at the attention she gave, teeth clenched and bared. At first, her touch was featherlight and teasing. But he shifted his hips forward in need for more.

  
Hera obliged.

  
Thrawn had very little doubt that she was a skilled lover before any of this began. He wasn’t prepared for just how skilled she was. Her hand switched between demanding and teasing, leaving no inch of him wanting. The corded muscles of his legs flexed to keep them from shaking.

  
He could have easily delved his hand between her thighs and eased her ache but it would have been far too easy. It was important that she knew he’d taken the time to study how to please a Twi’lek female.

  
His eyes fixed on her as she continued to play with him, letting her fingers explore. His hands lightly slid down the tails of her lekku, spending time teasing the very ends. He wasn’t disappointed by her reaction.

  
Surprise flitted across her features, her head tilted back and her hand suddenly tightened up around him. Her nerves sang his praise until she could no longer hold back the moan that he’d earned.

  
Thrawn smiled. It was small, smug, and satisfied but it was there. His hands moved to her back and began unwrapping the wet cloth around her breasts. His face buried against her throat, raking his teeth across her smooth skin. The same smile formed against her neck at the soft, pleading sound she made for him. His mouth continued to work against her flesh, leaving a trail of kisses and bites down between her breasts while he anxiously pulled the wrappings from around her hips. And he would have kept going if it hadn’t been for her fingers tangling in his hair and her legs locking around his waist.

  
Apparently, her patience had worn thin.

  
Hera tugged at his dark locks, pulling him back into another fiery kiss. She felt his rigidness press against her slick folds, both of them moaning against the other's lips at how maddening close they were. She twitched her hips back and forth until his head caught against the tiny bundle of nerves that crowned her sex, causing her to let loose a muffled mewl.

  
If Hera had any second thoughts about what was unfolding, they were drowned out by the need he’d inspired within her.

  
Lust fueled him, coursed through his veins like liquid fire. His hands hooked around the back of her thighs and hoisted her up before he balanced her against the edge of the pool. It was his turn to break the kiss so he could watch her face contort in pleasure when he took her.

  
Their eyes locked, hundreds of words exchanged in one gaze. Neither could take back what was about to happen and it seemed that neither cared.

  
Hera’s breath came in small, shuddering pants. There was something maddening about the way he looked at her; like he was about to consume her and leave nothing left for anyone else.

  
He drew his hips back, angling them to allow him to find and part the soft, velvet petals that guarded her entrance. Even through the waters of the hot spring, he could feel her heat, slick and welcoming. He exerted the smallest amount of pressure and was surprised at the resistance he felt. She was tight beyond words, she even whimpered slightly at the pressure.

  
A dark thought crossed his mind. If he took her, he’d likely ruin her for her human lover. A wicked smile touched his lips as he reveled in the idea.

  
Hera’s arms came around his neck, her face burying against his shoulder as she spoke...

  
“I need this.”

  
Simple words and yet they held so much influence.

  
Thrawn clenched his jaw and gave one powerful thrust forward, driving himself past her entrance and deep within. The walls that surrounded his cock gripped him as if she’d been molded just for him. He had to steel himself; the symphony that spilled from her mouth urged him to lose control and have his way. He wouldn’t allow himself that.

  
Yet.

  
Meanwhile, Hera’s vision went white with a blinding mix of pleasure and pain. For a moment she felt as if he were tearing her in two. She was thankful for the pause he gave, taking a moment to acclimate herself to his size. Her legs trembled around his waist in excitement and anticipation.

  
He drew back some and gave another buck of his hips. And again. Until he began a slow, deep rhythm. The warm water splashed around them with each thrust.

  
He’d suffered this dream for months. Holding back wouldn’t last long; he was already starting to feel his self-restraint slip.

  
With her legs clinging to his waist he was able to slide his hands up her back to her shoulders. As he thrust forward, he pulled her down on him until he was buried to hilt and she was filled to the brim.

  
A quivering moan pulled from her throat, her head tipped back as she savored the feeling of being completely full. His tip pressed against her core and made her body writhe in carnal pleasure. The pain was duller but still present and it only enhanced the feeling of being conquered and claimed.

  
Thrawn took in the sight of her; back arched and face flush with bliss. He leaned down to capture the peak of her breast between his lips, rolling his tongue over it while he changed to a relentless rhythm. Restraint was long gone.

  
One of her hands was still wound tight in his hair while the other clawed down his back. The pain caused him to hiss against her skin and increase the power of his thrusts.

  
They exchanged heated kisses, taking turns to capture the other’s bottom lip. Judging by the way her muscles began to quiver around him, she was close. He knew he wouldn’t last beyond that. She was so responsive to every move he made that it was a wonder he’d lasted this long.

  
“Come with me.” She commanded and warned all at once. Little could stop him from obeying her.

  
Their moves became frantic, full of need and determination. She tilted her head down to watch their bodies joining and colliding almost violently before her body seized up and crashed down against his hips. She writhed like she’d been set aflame. Silken waves crashed over him, coating him as she came undone for him.

  
He was going to makes brave attempt to hold out but then she cried his name, desperate and pleading.

 

It proved to be his undoing. He switched his grip to her hips and held her in place while he spilled inside of her with a low, guttural moan. He pulsed and twitched against the walls that contracted around him, draining him of all he had to give.

They stayed locked together breathless and dazed, neither willing to move. She trembled against him, her body wracked by aftershocks. He encircled his arms around her and listened to her shallow breathing, sated and spent.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Millie for editing this for me because it was a monster. And my Mando for all the inspiration he’s provided.


	13. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Thrawn refuse to let reality settle back in as long as possible.

Their bodies had disengaged but neither of them dared to release their embrace. They both carried the same line of thought that if they let go they’d find themselves right where they’d begun.

Hera took time to reflect on the fact that she felt no guilt for what she’d done. Not only that but she didn’t feel guilty about not feeling guilty. But why? Why did she feel a sense peace she hadn’t felt in ages in the arms of someone who was supposed to be her enemy?

The answer was simple: he understood. He understood the burden of command. He understood what it meant to lead. And he understood what it meant to fight so that others could live.

Her thoughts were quieted by his hand slowly stroking along her spine. She had made up her mind about him when they’d first met, so the affectionate, almost reverent way in which he handled her came as surprise. A pleasant one, if she were being honest.

Crimson eyes focused on the Twi’lek in his arms. A warm glow suffused her face and spread over the rest of her form like a flower slowly unfurling its petals. It was satisfaction and contentment all mixed together. He was surprised that she hadn’t settled back into her internal conflict, especially at that moment.

“Tell me, General...” his voice still held its calm, velvety smoothness, “Are you willing to accept my admissions as truth? Or shall I try another round or two of convincing?”

_Another round or two..._

Hera’s eyes widened slightly. Was that a cheeky attempt at humor? She was sure it was. Mostly.

She arched a brow but wore a tilted little smile. “I don’t exactly know whether I should tell you the truth or not.”

His thin lips held a ghost of a smile. Hera had seen that look several times over the course of their battles but this was the only time it had reached his eyes.

“What would you gain from lying?” He asked, stroking one finger along her right lek and watched with satisfaction at the shiver that ran through her.

“Another round or two.”

The smile Thrawn wore turned to one of genuine amusement. At least by his standards, anyway. In reality, the corners of his mouth turned up by a small fraction— enough for Hera to notice.

His hand came to rest against her cheek while his thumb gently brushed the wound on her forehead. The unreadable mask had returned to his features as he studied her.

Hormones were beginning to recede and soon they’d have to return to the task of surviving. And after that, returning to their opposing sides, never again to know the closeness they’d shared.

The thought formed a hollow feeling in her chest. She knew that sign well and knew how very dangerous it was. And for the moment she chose to ignore the warnings going off inside her. Instead she tilted her head towards his palm, clasping her hand around his wrist. Not to pull him away but to keep him there for just a moment longer.

“...We should check the storm’s progress.” He said with a tinge of reluctance. But before they pulled apart, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead just below the wound.

“I know.”

 

 

 

 


	14. Wreckage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s fun to pretend there’s not a war brewing out there.

At the mouth of the cave Hera and Thrawn stood side by side, surveying the landscape before them. The winds had died down considerably. Venturing out to the ships would be difficult but not dangerous. They both knew. They both saw it. And yet neither made wanted to make the suggestion.

“It could be the eye of the storm.” Hera offered lamely, doubting the words as they left her mouth.

“It could.” Thrawn agreed out loud but also had doubts. “Another day to be safe, then.”

“Do you know whose ship is closer?” Hera asked, concocting a small plan.

“Yours isn’t far from here, a short walk.” Thrawn looked down at her with a brow raised.

“We can go grab what we need quickly. I have sleeping packs and extra rations. That way I can see what’s intact, if anything. And when we want—“ she stopped and corrected herself, “when it’s safe, we can work to get a distress beacon active. I can rig it to your cruiser.”

So they could go back to being enemies. Or pretending to be enemies. Whatever it was they were doing.

Thrawn’s crimson gaze swept across the area, looking for any signs of movement. The survey turned up empty and he nodded once in agreement.

The two set off with Thrawn leading the way. Neither of them said much, he seemed to be buried within his own thoughts while Hers focused on the fact that much hadn’t been said between them since they’d left the hot spring.

“How’s your leg?” Hera asked, giving him a sideways glance.

“It seems to be on the mend.” He managed to keep the same pensive look on his face while maintaining the conversation. “Your arm and your head?”

“Arms a little stiff. Nothing I can’t handle. Head’s fine. I think. I’ve been through worse.”

“I’m aware.” Something about his tone had changed, as if the thought left a bad taste on his tongue. A small frown creased his brow briefly. The look faded as soon as it arrived. “I know of your run in with Fenn Rau. That was when I’d first learned of you. Grand Moff Tarkin had requested my assistance in dealing with you and your crew.”

Thinking about the information made his jaw clench tightly. At the time he knew very little about her aside from the trouble she caused the Empire. But when he looked back on it, the galaxy was nearly robbed of a gem. _He_ was nearly robbed of her. It stung.

“And no doubt fell hopelessly and madly in love with me, I’m sure.” She quipped, cutting her eyes at him.

A small smirk pulled on his thin lips. If she wanted to be wise, so be it.

“No, actually. It wasn’t till later when I’d studied you carefully.” Just as casually as if he were discussing the weather. He picked up his pace while she stopped dead in her tracks, her jaw completely slack.

 _He’s joking again. He needs to work on that sense of humor_ , she told herself as she tried to shake the stun. Still, a small part of her wondered if maybe, just maybe, he was serious.

The terrain was smooth from the incessant wind. Here and there small worn rocks poked up from the ground, some tall other worn down by time. For the most part, the color didn’t change much from the drab rust-red save for the occasional deep purple rock formation.

It reminded Hera of her home. The thought was quickly set aside as the Phantom came into view. Or at least what was left of it.

The protective shield had shattered within the cockpit, the twin laser cannons were splayed at sickening angles. The hull was no better. The wings were bent into odd angles. Overall, it was a mess.

Hera’s heart sank as she drew closer. The entire cockpit was scorched by fire. It would take weeks of structural repairs, not even taking account for the engine and hyperdrive and just about every system within. The longer she looked at it the more she realized she was lucky to be alive.

“I pulled you out before the flames reached you. There was little I could do for your ship.” Thrawn’s voice was a lot closer than she expected, causing her to jump.

“Luckily the important stuff is fireproof. There’s more rations inside and components we need.” Hera attempted to keep her emotions out of her voice but it was obvious that seeing the wreckage had gotten to her.

“I’m not sure that mine will be in better shape. We’ll get what’s needed here and head back. Our daylight is starting to run out.” Thrawn noted. The sun had started its journey toward the horizon and the winds had started to pick back up.

Hera rummaged through the cargo hold of the ship, flipped open containers and compartments. “Aha!” She announces triumphantly, pulling out two sleeping packs; they would at least give them some relief from the cold, hard floor of the cave. Three small boxes of rations were snagged as well— more enough to last both of them two weeks if needed. The last was small components needed to rig a hailing beacon and a distress signal. Hopefully his ship would have power because the Phantom was as good as scrap metal.

The smaller items and the rations were added to a bag that Thrawn insisted on carrying, much to Hera’s amusement.

They pulled the sleeping packs onto their backs and started the trek back to cave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I had to tweak the outline and then adulting.


	15. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _My only love sprung from my only hate!_   
>  _Too early seen unknown, and known too late!_   
>  _Prodigious birth of love it is to me_   
>  _That I must love a loathèd enemy._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Romeo and Juliet: Act 1, Scene 5

The wind had picked back up along the way back to their sanctuary, though not quite as violent this go around. But with the lack of sufficient sleep, the trek to the Phantom and back, and their extracurricular activities... Hera was exhausted.

Thrawn seemed to sense her fatigue; he’d slowed his pace some and taken her sleeping pack from her on their return trip. She’d begun to argue but it fell on deaf ears. And quite frankly, she was too tired to push the issue any further.

“You may have been correct about the storm.” He admitted as they stepped back into the cave. With night approaching and the wind rearing back up, there wasn’t much else they could do aside from see what the morning brought them.

“Yeah, well. I have absolutely nothing against not moving for a while.” Her feet were positively dragging with each step. What a time to fall out. The idea of seeking weak in front of him, of all people, made her bristle. The next step caught her off balance and didn’t end, the ground seemed to have given her the slip.

He watched her steps falter and dropped his cargo. In one swift movement, he’d made it to her side and caught her before she had an intimating meeting with the cave floor. A dark brow arched in mild concern as he looked down at her.

This whole being saved by him thing was getting way out of hand.

She shook her head and attempted to right herself. “I’m fine. I can make it the rest of the w— whoa. I said I’m fine!”

He’d hoisted her up bridal style, ignoring her protests. His eyes glanced down at her briefly while he carried her to the grotto. “You need food and rest. Your pride will recover, General.”

He carefully set her down and removed the sleeping pack from his back, unrolling it and spreading it out beside her. A pair of crimson eyes stared at her expectantly, issuing a silent command.

In that look, the way he carried himself, she could imagine him using that same gaze on his crew. She had to admit, he had the command thing down solidly.

When she complied, he let the look fade and turned back to retrieve the rest of their supplies.

He was right. The moment her body touched down on the softness of the fabric beneath her, she was truly aware of just how tired she was. It still didn’t ease the soreness of her pride.

Thrawn returned just moments later. The bag with the supplies was set down beside her while he unrolled his own pack.

She watched him and briefly wondered where he was going to set it down. The answer was directly next to her. Instead of making a snide remark about not needing a babysitter, she pulled one of the few remaining ration sticks from her coveralls and devoured the whole thing. With a replenished supply, they didn’t have to be quite as soaring.

She pulled another out and offered it to him without sparing a glance.

“There is no shame in knowing your limits. I’m quite familiar with how resilient you are, Hera.” Thrawn offered as he sat down beside her, accepting the ration. He ate in silence, waiting for her to let go of her embarrassment. Heat continued to flush her features but it shifted some, indicating a change in her emotional state.

“I’m fine with needing help. I don’t like the idea of looking weak—“

“No warrior does.” His reply was immediate, understanding fully where he _thought_ she was going with her confession.

“—in front of you.”

“I see.” He paused and glanced down at her stony expression. “Because you still perceive me as the enemy.”

The few seconds of silence that passed were deafening.

“Not even close.” She finally managed with all hints of indignation gone. The last of her confession was completed. She turned onto her side and brought the built-in blanket up to her shoulder.

He watched her silently, noting that the warmth that suffused her features had increased. A faint smile returned to his lips.

“A few more days, just to be safe then.”

He’d already planned who would leave first. Logically, she’d need to be off world and out of range before he could send his signal out. The Chimaera wouldn’t be terribly far off and they would likely search for signs of life before his rescue. She couldn’t be here for that without a lot of explaining. Besides, leaving her on an uncharted planet alone wasn’t an option; after all, that’s why he was there in the first place.

 

The challenge was getting her to comply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will come back and do a quality check on this chapter soon. I’m exhausted. :D


	16. The Shadow’s Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And I don’t think you realize, that you are perfect in my eyes.”
> 
> Perfect, The Cruxshadows.

Thrawn held watch while she slept. Periodically he’d get up and walk through the grotto, stretching his legs to keep himself awake. Sitting for too long reminded him of his own fatigue.

But when he ventured more than a few paces away he noticed Hera becoming restless in her sleep. At first he wasn’t sure that it wasn’t a coincidence and decided to test the theory. Sure enough, she stirred and twitched. At one point, something akin to a whimper came from her direction.

He was beginning to suspect she wasn’t actually asleep. If it hadn’t been for the deep, rhythmic rise and fall of her chest and the evenness of her features he would have believed that suspicion.

He let loose a quick sigh and resigned himself to lying down next to her. Given the choice he’d rather be eaten alive by the local fauna than deal with an irritable, emotionally charged Hera.

He laid down on his side facing her back. The corner of his mouth twitched as he watched her settle back into a deep sleep. He himself started to drift off when her voice chased the haze from his mind.

“Thrawn.”

By the sound of her voice, she was still asleep. It was hard to guess exactly what bought his name to her lips, there wasn’t much to go by with her tone. He did he best to ignore the biting curiosity but she’d rolled over onto her opposite side and wedged herself against his chest.

His response was nearly automatic. One arm curled around her, sliding his shoulder beneath her head. At least one of them would be comfortable. The plan had been to work out the logistics of their departure, how to avoid conflicts with both sides so that they could escape with relative ease.

Needless to say, that wasn’t happening. Not with her cuddling him and whispering his name. She’d successfully derailed his cunning, calculating mind; for the time being, the only thing he could focus on was the woman curled up against him.

“Sei voe ohk tlara tae a inmla.”

Another sleepy murmur. He recognized her native tongue but couldn’t decipher the words. He repeated them silently over and over, committing them to memory so he could question her about it later.

Sleep eventually claimed him, warm and comfortable with this rare creature by his side.

 

* * *

 

 

Hera woke first, nuzzling something very warm and very solid beneath her head. A sleepy little smile graced her lips for a brief second before her eyes opened to find a peaceful blue face just a few inches away from hers.

To hell with it, she decided. She’d already slept with him, what harm could come of sharing a little body warmth?

He really did look peaceful when he slept. She’d never admit to it but Hera was starting to suspect she’d miss these moments when they both returned to their own lives. Better enjoy it now while she could. They’d have to at least pretend to hate each other for the rest of their lives.

She settled back down, listening to the slow drum of his heartbeat.

Hera had convinced herself that he was a monster so thoroughly that simple things came as a surprise: the softness of his hands, the warmth of his body, and even the fact that he had a heart in the first place.

Those very things were now what she enjoyed about him. Cautiously, of course. She recognized the danger of such thoughts. The path she was headed down wouldn’t end well if it didn’t end soon.

His arm tightened around her and pulled her flush against his side.

“Are all Twi’leks this warm?” Thrawn’s voice rumbled against her ear.

“Our body temperatures are naturally high. Do Chiss ever really sleep?” She countered with a smirk.

“I sleep lightly. I’m sure the burden of command has had the same effect on you.”

She couldn’t deny that. In fact, what little sleep she’d managed to get in the last few days was the best she’d had since she could remember.

Neither of them offered to move. Neither of them spoke. And neither of them would admit to how much they enjoyed that moment between them.

“I have a question for you, if you’re willing to answer.” Thrawn eventually spoke up, still not offering to release her from his embrace.

“I’ll answer it if I can.” Hera replied cautiously. She was curious but dreaded the possibility that the conversation would turn toward the Rebellion. And in that case, she’d have to decline.

“Sei voe ohk tlara tae a inmla.” He recited what she’d said in perfect Ryl. “Can you translate that for me?”

“I didn’t know you spoke Ryl.” Hera started, a little more than shocked to hear him speak her native tongue. And that specific phrase, to boot.

“I do not. Can you translate it?”

Something inside her told her not to. Where had he come across it? And was it purely coincidental? She doubted it sincerely.

“It’s a Twi’lek saying. My heart was captured by a shadow. Where did you hear it?”

“All in due time, Hera. What does it mean, exactly?” He pressed, looking down at the tense expression on her face. He had a suspicion as to what it meant but hearing it from her was important.

“It’s a... turn of phrase,” Hera explained uncomfortably, “it means you’ve fallen for someone unexpectedly.” There was no way he’d heard that from her. Absolutely none.

“Veah vah viz tsan'i ch'eo tun'ho ch'an'ciuh, Hera Syndulla.” Thrawn watched her for a moment, knowing full well she didn’t understand Cheunh.

“You talk in your sleep.” He answered her question and watched in amusement as her face flushed with heat.

“I must have been dreaming about something.” She made a lame excuse and cringed at the sound of it. Her traitorous little tongue had been busy while she slept.

“What language was that? I didn’t recognize it.” Hera seized the opportunity to change the subject and turn the attention away from her.

He wore a smirk, catching her attempt to deflect. He’d gotten what he wanted, so he played along. “My people speak Cheunh. It’s not known by many outsiders. Often times it’s too difficult for other species to pronounce, anatomically at least.”

“Alright. How about an exchange? I’ll teach you Ryl and you teach me—“ she hesitated, not wanting to butcher the word, “Cheunh. We’ll pass the rest of the storm with lessons.”

“I accept your proposal.” Thrawn found the idea symbolic of their situation. The symmetry, to him, was moving. Two beings doing what they thought best for their people and for the galaxy, teaching one another.

“But first, I want to know what you said.” Propping herself up on her elbow, Hera fixed him with an expectant look. She wasn’t budging on this one.

“Are you certain?” He asked, amused by her assuming she was gaining the upper hand.

Her confidence faltered for half a second.

“I’m sure.”

“Veah vah viz tsan'i ch'eo tun'ho ch'an'ciuh,” The words were repeated. Hera shivered at them.

“As you have captured mine, long before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With all the writing I do for Thrawn and Hera, I’m starting to recognize words in Ryl and Cheunh without having to translate. 
> 
> Send help.


	17. Tongues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There's a pain  
> A famine in your heart  
> An aching to be free  
> Can't you see  
> All love's luxuries  
> Are here for you and me.”
> 
> Halo, Depeche Mode.

* * *

The two remained by each others side in contemplative silence; Thrawn had outwardly admitted to the feelings he’d developed while Hera was just beginning to realize hers.

She’d tried to convince herself that whatever she felt would fade once they parted ways. Deep down inside, she knew the truth. And the more she focused on what would happen once they were rescued, the less she liked the idea of leaving. It left a heavy, vacant feeling in her chest.

But for Thrawn, little had changed aside from being able to turn his longing for her into something far more substantial and tangible. If he thought about it long enough he could still taste her lips. The fact that she felt even a fraction of the same way only strengthened his resolve to keep her safe, even if it meant being kept apart.

Eventually they unwound from each others embrace to eat and drink. Hera took a moment to stretch her arm, hoping to prevent the muscles and tendons from becoming too stiff.

Once all needs were attended to, they came back to the sleeping packs to sit across from each other. Neither offered to check the status of the storm.

“First lesson?” Hera tilted her head slightly, raising a brow in question.

“Let us first start with the basics...”

* * *

Thrawn found her to be an eager student. Little was needed in the way of retraining her tongue and throat to handle the fricatives of the Chiss language. He was both pleased and impressed by her first lesson.

Likewise, Hera found him to be an exceedingly patient teacher. Mistake were made here and there, getting the sentence structure mixed up more than once. While he’d smile at the slip ups, he never offered to tease her or grow weary of correcting her. Near the end of the lesson she was able to use both formal and informal greetings without butchering them too much.

He gave her a thoughtful look and offered one last piece before the lesson ended. “I’m going to teach you how to say my name.”

“You mean your name isn’t Thrawn?” Hera asked, not bothering to hide the look of surprise on her face.

“Thrawn is my core name, which normally is only used when a certain amount of familiarity is gained.” He explained patiently. He found the wide-eyed look on her face endearing and hoped to see more of it.

“So your full name is what strangers would use? Aren’t we taking a step backwards?”

“Think of it as catching up. There are very few among the Empire who know my name, let alone speak it.”

It was important to him, so she went along with it. The fact that he wanted to share these parts of himself with her made becoming attached far too easy. If she hadn’t already given up on the idea of fighting it, she might have objected.

“Fair enough. What is it?”

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”

Hera realized why he went by his core name. She could only imagine how many times his name would but garbled and butchered by... well, everyone.

“Again, please. Slower so I can watch your mouth.” Which might have been for purely academic purposes. But probably not.

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo.” He complied with her request, dissecting it piece by piece. “Mith-THRAW-noo-roo-o-do.”

She was completely intimidated by the idea of speaking it out loud. More specifically saying it and getting it wrong.

“You would not be the first to mispronounce it. But you’ve caught on far quicker than my other students. Please indulge me.” He encouraged her, hoping she’d at least make the attempt. He wanted to hear her speak his name. He had his reasons for it.

She took a deep breath and felt her tongue go leaden and shot him a scowl. “No pressure, right?”

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes...

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”

Right on target. She broke out into a smile, not a smirk or a grin but a genuine smile.

A smile that was returned with his brows raised in surprise. “Excellent. Most impressive.”

“And now it’s your turn...”

* * *

 

Although he’d managed to utter a full sentence in her tongue with seemingly little effort, he’d had some trouble with more complex words.

Hera was careful to show him the same patience he’d afforded her. On the Ghost, Hera had taken a motherly approach with her crew. Thrawn would probably require far different handling.

“Cheunh is a beautiful language but it requires the tongue and throat to tense,” she explained, trying not to put too much thought into what his tongue was capable of, “Ryl isn’t quite as strict on the throat. It’s flowing and carried lightly on the tongue, like a slow kiss. Try relaxing some when you speak.”

“Sei goh ohsid La'at Aknelir Hi'h'had'mohouvi.” He arched a brow in her direction, waiting for her approval.

The corners of Hera’s mouth twitched with the effort of suppressing a fit of laughter. “While that is true, it’s not what we’re aiming for.”

Thrawn showed know indication that he’d noticed her amusement. If he did, he certainly didn’t let it dissuade him. He repeated the phrase with the same result.

If she didn’t do something to help him, she was going to bust at the seams with laughter.

“La’ _at_ is ‘grand.’ When the inflection in the word changes, so does the meaning. You’re calling yourself Gorgeous Admiral Thrawn.” Hera hid the chuckle that tried to escape by clearing her throat.

“I’m flattered by your agreement.” He let a ghost of a smile pull upon his thin lips.

“Here. Let’s try this—“ Hera leaned forward and feathered her lips against his, slowly bringing him into a deep, reverent kiss.

He followed her lead, recognizing what she was trying to demonstrate. Their tongues danced but neither fought for dominance, no twisting and chasing. His fingers traced lightly over her jawline, his thumb swept across her cheek.

Hera nearly forgot the purpose of the exercise. If it hadn’t been for him reluctantly pulling away, she’d have easily lost grip on her self control. It was already precarious to begin with.

“La’ _at_.” He murmured the word, his mouth hovering before hers so that she could feel the heat of his breath. His inflection was perfect this time around. She’d have noticed that if she hadn’t been mesmerized by his lips.

“La’at.”

That got her attention. She drew in a breath to correct him again when he captured her face in his hands and locked his crimson eyes on her teal ones.

“La’at.” He repeated. Judging by the look on her face and the rush of heat across her body, he’d gotten through to her.

He claimed her lips this time, slow and deep as before.


	18. Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who needs power when you have permission?

Hera had vowed that she wouldn’t give herself over to the incessant pull of desire until she’d sorted out the whirlwind of complicated emotion. That vow was exactly no less than six lifetimes ago.

In the present, no such vow existed. Especially when he invaded all of her senses until her every breath consisted of nothing but him. Had she the capacity to dwell on anything aside from the fact that he was slowly guiding her onto her back, she might have given more thought to how ludicrous the situation seemed.

One time is a mistake. The second time is a choice.

 _I should know better. I should stop this before it gets out of control_ , she told herself like she possessed a modicum of it in the first place. Besides, they was already past that point.

He lead the charge kneeling between her legs while his hands worked loose the straps of her coveralls, peeling it back slowly and carefully as if he were unwrapping a precious piece of art. The cloth around her breasts came next. He stopped when when he felt her hands tugging impatiently at his undershirt. Leaning back, he gently pulled her hands to the sides and gazed down at her flushed face.

“I plan on savoring what belongs to me.” He announced with his trademark haughty mask of confidence on his face.

Hera scoffed, “ _Belongs_ to you?” Her voice dripped with incredulity.

But her response did nothing to deter him. In fact, he smirked at her while his crimson gaze roamed from her face to her breasts. He leaned over her, caging her head between his arms.

“While we are here you are mine,” his lips brushed the shell of her ear as he spoke, “as I am yours; let this serve to remind us of that fact.”

Her thought process flatlined instantly. The biting response she had prepared died on her tongue as his mouth left a hot, wet trail along the side of her neck. As dangerous as the deceleration was, it thrilled her in the darker parts of her being— being possessed and to possess in return. Even if it was temporary.

“You may continue.” The words were murmured against her skin, bringing her to shiver beneath him.

And that was really all the invitation she needed. Her hands curled into the fabric of his undershirt and tugged it over his head, tossing it aside. Her fingers traced the curvature of his muscles along his waist, paying attention to the ones that started at his hips and disappeared below the waist of his pants.

His mouth was busy with her collarbone, running his lips and teeth from one side to other. He smiled at the way she trembled for him, at her increasing impatience. His direction changed, littering her skin with soft bites and kisses along the center of her chest.

Once again he stopped, pulling her hands away from the waist of his pants that she was trying to pry open. He locked his eyes with hers, noting the slightly feral look in hers.

“If you continue being insistent, I’m afraid I’m going to have to take back what I’ve said about savoring you and demonstrate what I’m capable of when I’m not holding back.” There was an applied evenness to his voice that hadn’t been there before.

The idea of making him lose control was just too delicious to pass up. What good was being a rebel if you didn’t _rebel_?

“You’re holding back?” Hera asked, trying to wriggle her wrists out of his grasp. “Or holding out? If you think I can’t handle you, then you should just qu—“

Before she could finish her sentence her hands were pinned above her head and his lips had crushed against hers. The force behind it left her dazed. The end result was what she’d hoped for. She didn’t need to be handled delicately.

The kiss turned wild, their tongues entwined and twisted together like their lives depended on it. Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly while he ground his hips forward. That was all the vantage she could gain with her hands pinned down. Not that she was going to argue much but the illusion of some sort of control was still vital.

Thrawn pulled away from her lips and released her of his grasp so that he was free to explore her body. Testing a theory, he slowly teased the peaks of her breasts. His eyes focused on her face, watching her reaction carefully...

His fingers started off with a feathery touch to bring the sensitive flesh to attention; a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he felt her skin harden at his touch. Just a small amount of stimulation brought expected results. But the experiment was far from over...

Each of her nipples were captured between the pads of his fingers with slow, gradually increasing pressure. The expression on his face shifted to wicked delight.

Instead of crying out in agony, Hera’s voice was a symphony of pleasure. Her back arched sharply until her hips lifted against him. He watched her writhe before him like she’d been set aflame, exactly as he’d expected.

Thrust into a life of war and struggle, Hera Syndulla had been conditioned to be a leader. She excelled at it. Thrawn knew that it was in her blood and how burdensome it could be. Those in that position often craved to be relinquished of control, even if outside the realm of combat and but for a brief moment.

He also knew that if she were willing to give it up that there were likely darker parts of her appetite to explore. He couldn’t have been more pleased with his results.

“Did you enjoy that, Hera?” He asked, switching from an almost cruel pinch back to a light, feathery touch. He didn’t expect her to answer without some... convincing.

And she didn’t answer. In fact, she pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes in defiance. A big part of that was her trying ignore the fact that she loved it. Thoroughly.

That was perfectly acceptable to him. He appreciated a good challenge.

A breathy, barely audible chuckle escaped him, smirking at her resilience. His next move came seemingly out of nowhere. His hands abandoned their post at her breasts to seize hold of her hips. He held her in place against him while his own hips pressed forward.

“I’ll ask again but only once. Did you enjoy that, Hera?”

The growing swell of his desire ground against her at just the right angle. Her eyes rolled back and her fingers curled into the fabric of the sleeping pack.

“Yes, fine. I enjoyed it. Yes...” she hissed the last affirmation, “Just... stop teasing me.”

“Oh, I think not.” The smirk on his face was smug and satisfied, brought on by her answer. His hands slid forward slightly, hooking into the coveralls that were left abandoned around her waist. A quick upward movement yanked her legs away from his body and straight into the air. Up and over came the suit, carelessly discarded aside.

“You wanted to see what I was capable of.”

Had it been anyone else she’d have put them in their place on the spot, either taking control or leaving them cold and wanting. In his case, she couldn’t find the strength to do it. It came as little surprise to her, this side of him. What was a surprise, however, was how much of a thrill she got out of it.

She watched him unwrap the material from her waist with an agonizing slowness to his movements. She might have protested at his teasing but both of them were aware of the truth:

Hera reveled in the way he was handling her.

He slid one hand along the smooth expanse of her leg, skirting along the juncture of her thighs. The other came down to press against her lower abdomen, holding her in place.

“It’s time for a quick lesson. Repeat after me. _Ch’ah cart veo._ ” It was a command. A polite one, but still a command.

“Not unless I know what I’m saying.” Hera breathed as one slender finger lazily ran along the petals guarding her sex.

“A fair compromise.” He agreed. “Ch’ah cart veo, it means I am yours.”

“...No. I’m not saying it.” She didn’t exactly sound convinced, especially when the same finger circled around her clit.

“You will. Remember it.” All the confidence in the galaxy one simple statement.

His finger parted her lips until her warmth and wetness greeted him. Without warning, he snapped his hand forward and the digit vanished into her depths. It curled in waves within her as if he were beckoning her climax. He was merciless in his movements, switching to pump his finger in and out of her until she was crying out just for him.

“Say it,” He demanded, his voice far too cool for the moment they were in, “and I’ll give you what you desire.”

Hera had trouble remembering what her name was, let alone how to say what she wanted into a completely new language. Her feet skidded against the pack, trying to angle her hips to find the relief she desperately craved.

“I can’t...” Which was a lie. If she concentrated hard enough, she most certainly could. But given how close she was to falling apart, it would take every brain cell she possessed.

“Allow me to show you what will happen if you refuse.” His hand withdrew, leaving her dangling on the edge of release. He watched her legs twitch and her hips raise in desperation. “We will start the process from the beginning until you say those words exactly.”

As promised, the same finger began to tease the heated flesh between her thighs, barely touching her except to reminder her of what she could have if she’d only follow orders. He waited until her pulse settled some and the fiery red haze dissipated from her face.

And then he struck home, driving his finger in and out of her with unforgiving force. His thumb joined the fray, running small circles over the nerves crowning her sex. Her walls began to contract and tighten, quivering with the pressure that threatened to consume her.

“Ch’ah cart veo!” She cried the words out, forgetting any sense of pride or dignity. All she could focus on was finding an end to the ache he’d caused.

The corner of his mouth turned up slowly at her surrender. He leaned over her and lowered himself so that their mouths were a hair’s breadth away. “Very good. I couldn’t agree more.”

His victory brought her the reward. He continued to drive his long, slender finger in and out in deep, quick strokes while his other hand freed the waist of his pants and worked them from his hips. Maneuvering with a little less grace than usual, he managed to slide them off of his legs and returned his attention back to his prize.

Hera’s eyes had begun to glaze over, her toes curled, and her body wound tight. Her mouth hung open, shrill moans spilling unchecked from the work of one single finger.

And suddenly it stopped. Her moans changed from pleasure to disappointment. She gave begging some serious consideration before she felt him grab the back of her thighs.

He pushed her knees toward her shoulders, gazing down into her eyes with a triumphant look in his. One vicious thrust forward was all it took for him to push her over the edge. Just as he’d planned. He reveled at the feeling of her coming undone around him, squeezing him and dousing him in her silky essence.

And he would have savored the moment longer if he didn’t have a point to prove. He showed some mercy in allowing her to come down from her high. He watched her face in rapt fascination as it contorted in pleasure.

But as the moans fell from her lips, he picked up a deep, furious pace. The sharp sound of flesh colliding against flesh filled their sanctuary, strengthening the power behind his thrusts. He hooked her legs over his shoulders and leaned forward to claim her lips, muffling the sweet sounds she made.

Hera was consumed by lust. He’d unlocked a deeply hidden piece of herself. Something dark and unexplored by past lovers.

Each of his thrusts were met with a tilt of her hips, sending the tip of his length crashing against her innermost wall. She clawed at his back, leaving long scores along his flesh. The pain caused him to break away from her lips with a hiss. The pain didn’t distract him from his goal; in fact, it furthered his resolve.

“Come for me, Hera,” he grunted his command, “Say my name.”

Hera wasn’t in any state to hold back. His demand was heard loud and clear, knowing full well what he’d meant. Her hips bucked wildly beneath him in frantic, uncontrolled jerks. Her moans shifted into growls, completely overcome with a desperate need to satisfy him and her both. Stars burst within her vision the moment her climax crashed over her. Wave after wave of molten pleasure drenched them both.

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo...” She called out his name the way he’d taught her with miraculous accuracy, given the circumstances.

The sound of her cry caused his thrusts to become violent and erratic, powerful enough to slide her body across the sleeping packs. He growled a deep gutteral sound, his eyes fixed on her writhing form. One last thrust did him in. He dug his fingers into her thighs hard enough to leave bruises and kept her body anchored to his as he spilled himself within her, his cock twitching and pulsing against her walls.

Hera whimpered at the feeling of him expanding within her. Each pulse caused hard shivers to wrack her frame from her toes to the tips of her lekku.

He collapsed onto her, letting her legs go free and wrapping his arms around her possessively. Her own arms curled around his shoulders while she panted against his neck.

There was no point in offering to move. Both of them were completely spent and more than comfortable where they were. Eventually he rolled onto his back and pulled her to his chest, gently running his hand along one of her lek.

“Ch'ah ch'acah vah, Hera Syndulla.” Thrawn’s voice hummed against her ear as he spoke.

“Do you mind translating that for me?” She asked in a dazed tone. Aftershocks were still having their way with her body and mind.

“When you’re ready.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll go back and fix things that need fixing. I’m sleepy.


	19. Daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slip of the tongue. Literally and figuratively.

Arguing over a translation was the last thing Hera had in mind. Mostly she just wanted to bask in the afterglow and not think about anything at all, especially not what she suspected him of saying.

A little voice told her it was because she’d be disappointed if her suspicions were wrong. She narrowed her eyes slightly in annoyance. To spite no one but herself, she rolled over onto her side to watch his chest rise and fall.

“For the record—“ Hera began, being careful to avoid eye contact, “just because I gave in, it doesn’t make some some kind of submissive, subservient creature seeking out approval.”

Thrawn arched a brow, perplexed that she’d even consider such a thing.

“Do I seem the type to desire a woman who will bend to my every whim? Someone who proposes no challenge whatsoever?” He gazed down at her with the same arched brow. A subtle change in heat spread over her face; she was embarrassed at her announcement. The fact that she realized how baseless the statement was pleased him.

Twisting his body, he reached over and gently pressed her down onto her back, fixing her with an even expression.

“I do not take servants or slaves to bed. Anyone who is too eager to please has a hidden agenda: to rise in power, wealth, or bolster their own fractured self confidence. Perhaps all of that and more. There are plenty that would offer themselves within the Empire and none of them are worthy of my affections...”

Hera found her head caged between his arms, transfixed by the look in his eyes. She hadn’t quite come down from the last round and he wasn’t exactly making that feat any easier.

“Fate had its say in the matter the moment we were introduced—“

“Captured.”

“Momentarily. And released.” He corrected her.

“Exchanged, actually. For my father.” She wasn’t letting this one go.

“And yet you both found freedom.” His voice was calm and collected but there was something in his eyes that suggested he was enjoying their debate.

“At the expense of my family’s home.” Hera countered, becoming irritated.

“A device of your own volition. One that Slavin should have anticipated. And also completely unnecessary.”

“Care to explain why?”

“Tell me, what was your impression of Captain Slavin?” Thrawn studied her face, watching the fiery crimson heat slowly back down.

“He was an idiot.” Said Hera, as blunt as could be. “Full of self-importance. Sloppy. Typical Imperial. Uh... no offense. I think. Probably would have gotten away if you weren’t there.”

The corner of his mouth curled into a smirk.

“Precisely. I was keenly aware that Slavin would be incapable of controlling the situation. But I was.” He paused. “And your impression of me?”

“That’s not fair.” Hera shook her head.

“I can assure you, my feelings will remain intact. Humor me.”

“I hated you. You were polite. Well spoken. It made me hate you even more. Then there was my kalikori...”

“I’m inclined to disagree with your assessment.”

“ _What_?” Hera scoffed incredulously.

“If you’ll recall your questioning me about my vision when we first arrived, it is that same ability that allows me to assess another’s reaction; the subtle changes in body temperature and how it is displaced. There was anger on your features but not hatred.” Thrawn explained patiently.

“What exactly are you suggesting, Thrawn?” Hera asked in the exact opposite tone.

“You were curious. You weren’t used to being spoken to with even a modicum of respect by an Imperial.”

“And then you tossed me into a closet.” She added sourly. She couldn’t see where he was going or what his point was. And it was certainly ruining the mood.

“I watched the exchange unfold. We had the Ghost within firing range. If I’d wanted to prevent your escape, I would have. As I’ve told you before. But I digress. My point is this,” his eyes locked on hers, preparing to ease the fiery indignation from her face, “my desire cannot be sated by anyone but you. And I’ve spent a considerable amount of time and effort keeping you within my sights. If I wanted someone who would submit to me, all this effort would be unnecessary.”

Hera felt the agitation slowly drain away. It made sense, in a completely insane sort of way. But she was currently stark naked beneath the body of an Imperial Grand Admiral, so who was she to judge? She heaved a heavy sign of resignation and twisted her lips into a smirk.

“What did you say earlier? In Cheunh? You said when I was ready. I’m ready. Out with it.”

Thrawn considered her for a moment, raising a brow in a slightly skeptical look. “I suspect you already know.”

“Maybe. Say it anyway. Unless you’re the one who isn’t ready.”

“Those are words that cannot be taken back. And I do not say them lightly, Hera. I’ll only ask you this once. Are you certain?”

“Yes.” She managed, her mouth going hot and dry, making the word stick to her tongue.

“I love you, Hera Syndulla.”

She searched his face for any indication that he was toying with her and found none. She played the words over in her head and found nothing to call him on. Her own reaction was a grab bag of emotion. She felt sick and saddened at first because no good could come of any of it. But it was replaced by a sense of warmth and hope that something like this could develop despite the odds.

While she was busy struggling to keep up with her shifting thoughts, a string of words snuck past her lips.

“I love you, Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”

Her eyes went wide for a moment, surprised by her traitorous tongue. She was relieved when his lips found hers. At least she wouldn’t have to worry about it happening again.

* * *

 

A flicker of pseudomotion brought the Ghost into view.

Sabine squinted at the scanners with Ezra peering over her shoulder. “This was it. Sato said this was her last known location. But there’s nothing here. You think she got captured?”

Ezra shook his head, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest. “No. Not Hera. We’d have heard something about it by now. There would be chatter from the Empire.”

“She’s still alive. And she’s close.” Kanan announced as he entered the cockpit and slid into the co-pilot’s chair. “Start a scan of the surrounding planets. There’s only a few. She’s got to be here somewhere...”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, guys. UH OH.


	20. All Bleeding Stops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling in love is wonderful and horrible all at once. Moreso, if you’ve fallen in love with your enemy.

It was well into the evening before they would find rest, spending it as new lovers do. Time was taken to explore each other, learn what drove the other mad with desire. Each had their turn with control with Hera claiming the last round when they awoke. 

Not a word of complaint was uttered from the Grand Admiral. Quite the opposite, in fact. 

Thrawn had clasped hold of her hips, watching her body rock back and forth against his waist. He felt her tense and shudder, admiring her frame as her head fell back and her spine arched in a carnal pose. The sight of her coming undone around him was all he needed. His fingers dug into her flesh and slammed her down as his hips rose up to meet her. He claimed her yet again, spilling within her. 

Nothing was said after that. Neither of them were the type that needed to remind, or be reminded, of how they felt with words. They proved themselves more than capable with their actions. 

Especially his kiss, Hera noted. All-encompassing and powerful, she was left with very little doubt that he felt any other way. It spoke of possession, worship, and everything in between. And she reveled in it. 

On the other hand, Thrawn understood her hesitation. He’d been dealing with his hunger for her for months while she was just realizing what she’d felt. Neither were very open with their feelings, as a rule. Command dictated this. But it was important that she knew; after this, they would very likely never find this chance again. Or at least not for some time...

He gently disengaged them, rolling her off of him but keeping her pressed against his side. They basked in each other’s warmth, listening to the drum of their heartbeats. 

“As much as it pains me to say this, we need to prepare to end our impromptu vacation.” Thrawn finally said as the spell began to wear off. There was more than a hint of reluctance in his tone. 

“I know.” She conceded, trying to make sense of how all of it happened in the first place. And how she was expected to handle it ending as soon as it began. 

“The Chimaera will scan for lifeforms before they send a rescue party. It would be wise to have you gone before they arrive.” On more than one occasion, he’d selfishly considered taking her back with him and holding her “captive” aboard his flagship. Although she was nowhere near as delicate as a flower, she would no doubt wilt like one if she were held against her will. And there would be no chance of him letting her go. 

“Makes sense.” There wasn’t any enthusiasm in her words. She was aware that the longer they stayed, the chances increased that both his Star Destroyer would show up and, as luck would have it, so would the Ghost right at the same time. Not a happy outcome. 

Not that she expected a lot of those to begin with. 

A sullen silence fell between them, broken only by the need for sustenance, water, and clothing. 

“This struggle isn’t likely to end anytime soon. The Empire is well aware of your forces uniting. No matter the outcome, we will all face the same threat.” He began by slipping back into his trademark calmness, devoid of any detectable emotion. 

“Assuming that we both survive, I’d like to offer you a proposal.”

Hera froze in the action of pulling her boots onto her feet and raised a brow. “I’m listening.”

“I would be honored to have you by my side.” Thrawn folded his hands behind his back, letting the vague invitation settle in. He was interested to see how she’d respond. 

First came a breathy little chuckle, an unsure sound. He’d taken her by surprise. “And when you say ‘by your side,’ what exactly do you mean? In battle or—“

“Unfortunately, I lack the ability to predict what either of us will feel when that time comes. I hope that little would change. For now, consider it an invitation to both.”

Everything screamed at her to seize the opportunity, to take things and turn them around for the better. But as he’d said, no one could determine the future and things could always change. Their current situation was solid proof of that. 

She took a deep breath before she gave her answer. “I expect you to find me and extend that invitation when the time’s right.”

“A sensible answer.” It wasn’t a yes but it also wasn’t a no. “Shall we examine my wreckage?”

She plucked the bag containing what she’d salvaged from the Phantom and smirked as he gently pulled it from her hands. “Might as well.”


	21. Winter Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn brings up plans for the future. The Ghost crew draws closer.

The landscape appeared bleaker somehow. The wind was tolerable but still bit at their flesh, making the temptation to retreat to their sanctuary all the more inviting. The walk seemed like a funeral procession. And in a way, it was.

The thought occurred to Hera that while

Thrawn, unfortunately, was rather familiar with her homeworld she knew nothing about his. It also occurred to her that she may not get another chance to ask.

“What’s your planet like?” Hera inquired as casually as possible. Between him not volunteering formation and wanting to keep its location a secret, she didn’t expect much of an answer. 

He cast her a sideways glance and allowed a brief, faint smile to touch his thin lips. 

“Cold.” The answer hung in the air as if he didn’t intend to expound upon the subject.

“But beautiful, nonetheless. It’s a stark contrast to your Ryloth. Csilla is locked in winter with enormous, blue glaciers. Most of our cities are beneath the surface of the ice due to the frigid temperatures” He paused again and stole another glance at her. 

“Sounds cold.” Because what else could she say? _It sounded cold._

“Not a world one would visit recreationally, I suspect. Unless they favor snow. I doubt very highly you’d find it pleasant.” He added with a smirk. 

“Oh no?” Hera asked, a little insulted. “And what would I like, according to you, since you know me so well?”

“Vaynai.”

“Vaynai!” Hera nearly snorted. A resort planet? What was he thinking?

“Have you visited Vaynai?” He raised a brow at her objection. 

“...No. I haven’t. But it’s a place where the wealthy go to blow credits and show off. Not my style.” A supple, green hand waved dismissively. 

Thrawn hummed a soft chuckle, still wearing the same smirk. Hera noticed that the look now had a completely different effect on her than it used to. Instead of making her teeth grind, it made her pulse quicken.

“You wouldn’t protest if you were there. A little indulgence is necessary from time to time. It would suit you.”

“Yeah, well. Now isn’t really that time.” Trying to imagine herself taking off for a nice soak at a health spa or laying out on pristine sands while the rebel cells were fighting made her face sour. Then again, her situation was only  a little below that by a margin. They’d stayed longer than necessary. 

“I agree. Perhaps I’ll have the pleasure of taking you myself when you accept my invitation.” He responded with all the confidence in the universe. 

“Oh, I’m accepting now? I thought you lacked that kind of foresight.” 

“Ch'eo ch'acah sir vah csarcican't hzebah vah turcah ch'at ch'ah.” The smirk he wore vanished, his eyes stared forward with a look of determination set within them. “Do you understand?”

Hera understood, alright. While the words weren’t very complicated, they were beautiful and painful all at once. She felt heat gather at her cheeks. Expressing those kind of feelings were never her thing. 

“Mar, Mitth’raw’nuruodo.” She replied, acing the pronunciation of his formal name. Maybe he was right. Only time would tell. 

The two came upon a Zeta-class Long-Range shuttle covered in a thin layer of red dirt. The nose of the ship was badly damaged but the rest seemed to be in tact. 

“Really?” Hera cocked a brow at him. The shuttle had been the only indication of _who_ was chasing her. Intel had become increasingly more accurate as the rebels became more organized. “I mean, I was in the Phantom. There was no chance of you catching me in _that_ thing.”

“The point wasn’t apprehending you. Quite the opposite. Unfortunately I missed the mark on keeping you safe.” His toned cooled slightly. Whether that was because of her dig or because he felt he’d failed she didn’t know. 

“It wasn’t a total loss.” Hera teased. “Could have been a lot worse.”

Thrawn glanced down at her and she could have sworn she’d seen a smile. He placed his hand at the small of her back and led them inside the shuttle. 

 

* * *

 

“This is taking too long.” Kanan frowned, hovering behind Sabine as she read the scanners. 

“It takes time to scan a whole planet, Kanan. And the Ghost isn’t rigged for this kind of operation. We’re down to the last planet and it’s giving me trouble.” Sabine was ready to punch the readouts on the screen. None of it made sense at all. She’d stared at the information for nearly an hour before it suddenly hit her. 

“Wait. I got it!”

“You found her?” Ezra joined the two in the cockpit. The sound of Zeb and Chopper tormenting each other followed behind him. 

“Quiet guys, Sabine’s got something.” Kanan held up a hand and the ship sudden fell silent. 

“I thought the scanners were malfunctioning but... this planet’s magnetic field is a total mess. It shifts and becomes concentrated it spots. Impossible to get a read on the surface because of it. We’re not even in its orbit and it’s messing with the Ghost’s sensors. If Hera got too close—“

“That’s where we’ll find her. Hopefully in one piece. So how do we get down there without killing ourselves?” Kanan was liking this planet less and less. He wasn’t sure he was ready to risk everyone’s lives on a maybe.

“We’ll figure out a way. She’d do it for us.” Zeb chimed in, folding his massive arms over his chest. Chopper warbled in agreement. 

“I can take the nav system offline but that means we’ll be flying blind. Er... no offense, Kanan.” Sabine winced and grinned sheepishly. 

“None taken. Whatever you have to do. Let’s bring Hera home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to get this done for May the Fourth but...
> 
> Revenge of the Fifth it is!


	22. Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one speaks for itself.

The inside of the shuttle was surprising intact. That brought the question of how his injury to his leg had occurred. The best she could figure was that he’d received it when pulling her from the wreckage of the Phantom. The thought caused a pang of guilt to gnaw at her gut. 

Hera popped one of the panels open in the floor of the ship and disappeared. Most of what she found was operational, which meant she could take bits and pieces she needed to hail their respective ships. 

Thrawn scoured the ship while she worked and found himself a clean, pressed uniform. There would be less questions involved if there was little evidence of struggle. Or, in his case, that he’d torn pieces of his coat off to aid their enemy. 

Minutes later, Hera pulled herself from the engine compartment of the ship with various pieces of wire and a small circuit board. The triumphant look on her face faltered slightly when her eyes landed on him. 

It wasn’t a look of disappointment that took hold over her expression, nor was it disgust. Though she understood completely what came with that crisp white uniform, Hera couldn’t help but admire him in it. If she were being honest, though, she preferred him in a lot less. A fleeting thought snuck into her head of her stripping him down piece by piece until the pristine clothing laid discarded on the floor of the shuttle. 

Thrawn felt her eyes on him. He pulled himself away from one of the control panels he’d been inspecting and raised a brow at her. The look on her face left little doubt as to what was running through her mind. Perhaps he’d seize the opportunity; after all, it would be a good amount of time before they were afforded the luxury again. 

“May I help you with something?” His voice was as smooth as the finest silk. He took his time closing the distance between them, his glowing eyes locked on hers like a predator staring down its prey. 

Hera felt her pulse thrum against her chest and nearly took a step back. His passive expression was unnerving enough but as he closed in on her, he looked as if he was going to devour her whole. It caused a thrill to run through her. And just a hint of panic. 

“Since you asked. You can help me strip these down.” A tangle of wires was wedged between them as if they could shield her from the desire that radiated from him. It did very little good; for one thing, it infected her senses and she couldn’t stop thinking of ripping that damned uniform off of him. 

As for the other, he’d taken hold of her wrist and pulled her body flush against his. The wires dropped from her hand completely forgotten.

“That’s not what I had in mind.” He towered over her, leaning so that his lips brushed the shell of her ear. His lips pulled into a wicked smile as he felt her shiver at his words. He was well aware that he had her exactly where he wanted her. 

“We should—“ Hera began, but his lips leaving a hot trail along the side of her neck robbed her of her thoughts. Her fingers curled into the front of his jacket and clung on for dear life. 

“Ch'ah tuzir nah vun'ran't tta.” His voice rumbled at the juncture of her neck and shoulder while his fingers made quick work of the straps on her tattered flight suit. His teeth scraped against her flesh, capturing the juncture of her neck and shoulder as the suit slid down her frame. 

And that’s all it took. Hera yielded to the sound of his voice, her muscles unwound and her head tilted back. A ragged breath shook her chest as he accepted the invitation, focusing his teeth and tongue on her throat. One hand managed to tangle in his hair while he savored her skin. Her grip on his dark locks gradually increased as each of his bites became more intense. 

“You started this. You’re going to end it, too.” Hera said with a smirk. Her free hand slid up his chest and slowly worked loose the fastenings of his coat. She took her time, tilting her head up to watch her hands work when he’d had his fill of her slender neck. 

“It would seem...” Thrawn began, glancing down at her with a knowing, haughty expression, “that you’re enjoying yourself. Is removing my uniform that enthralling?”

Hera’s answer was an icy look. She continued her work until she was able to peel his coat open. And he did nothing to stop her. 

“Would you like to hear my theory on this?” He asked while he watched in mild amusement. She looked like a child unwrapping a gift. 

“Not really,” she replied with a hint of annoyance, “but I have a feeling I’m going to hear it anyway.”

Once she’d worked the coat away from his shoulders and tossed it aside, he began to walk her backwards towards the control panels of the cockpit. 

“I suspect that there’s a part of you that finds giving into me exhilarating.” His crimson gaze settled on hers. By then her suit had gradually slid down her frame and she was backed against the main console. He reached out and gently caressed her jawline, sweeping the pad of his thumb across her cheekbone. 

“And not a word of denial? I’m almost disappointed.” He leaned in so that she could feel the warmth of his breath against her lips and smirked at the way her eyes fluttered closed. “Letting yourself be taken by the enemy. It excites you.”

Hera’s mouth watered with desire. She could nearly taste him on her tongue with how maddeningly close they were. It took every ounce of her willpower not to devour his bait and put an end to his little game. 

“The same could be said for you. What if word got out that you not only saved a rebel but were busy being ridden by one?” She asked, keeping her eyes focused on her fingers while they worked his belt open. 

“Oh, but I’m not. Not this time at least.” 

Hera glanced up at him just in time to see feral desire flash briefly in his eyes. He roughly took hold of her hips and spun her around to face the console, one hand slid up her back to press her upper body downwards. She turned her head to watch him, her eyes narrowed and a volley of invective ready to loose from her tongue. 

With one quick jerk, he snatched the cloth wrappings from her waist and tossed them aside; the cloth around her breasts were given the same treatment. Drawing in a deep breath, he let his eyes roam over her body bent over the control of the ship and felt himself harden painfully.

“Is that all it takes to make the infamous Grand Admiral Thrawn lose control? I don’t know if you can handle me much longer than this.”

“Permit me to allay you of any doubts you may have in my abilities to handle you for as long as I deem necessary.”

The confidence in his voice was infuriating, almost as infuriating as the response it elicited from from her. Heat blossomed between her thighs ten fold from when he’d started and every muscle in her body ached with need and anticipation. He wasn’t make matters any easier on her. 

One hand firmly gripped her left hip while the other slowly traveled its way between her thighs. He watched her back arch sharply in response. A dark chuckle escaped him at the frustrated growl she made at his teasing; judging by the sound of it, he was handling her rather well. 

Inch by inch, his hand drew closer until he could feel the damp heat radiating from the juncture of her thighs. His top lip twitched ever so slightly while his finger barely brushed the warm, slick folds of her sex. He watched as her frame trembled before him, her muscles tensing and her hands gripping the console before her until her knuckles went white. 

It would be easy to take her. But watching her squirm was just as enjoyable as the act of claiming her. The tip of his finger parted her and immediately ceased all movement when she bucked her hips toward him. 

“I see you haven’t lost the capacity to be cruel.” Hera snapped, her patience completely worn through. He had plenty of opportunity to torture her, why was he waiting until the last minute?

“You misjudge me, sei anan,” he placed emphasis on the words he spoke in her native tongue, “I simply wish to make this last. And to draw out every ounce of desire you possess.” His tone was calm and casual, as if he wasn’t effected by any of it. 

It made Hera’s jaw clench. She would have shot off a biting reply if he hadn’t started to push the same finger past her entrance at an agonizingly slow pace. Her body froze in place so she could enjoy the small amount of blissful relief he granted her. She bit down on her bottom lip, determined not to let the whimper building in her throat to escape. 

“That’s better, isn’t it?” He asked as his finger began to slide in and out of her at a lazy rhythm. When she didn’t answer his question, his hand tightened on her hip and yanked her backwards while his finger drove deep into her dripping flesh. 

Hera’s vision went completely white, her legs nearly collapsed under her own weight. Words spilled from her mouth without her consent. 

“Yes!” She hissed, grinding herself down onto his finger as it curled inside of her. 

He smirked at back of her head before glancing down to watch his finger saw in and out of her. Her pleasure glistened on his skin and plucked away at the last strands of his self control. 

“Much better. So much, in fact, that I believe you deserve a reward.” Something in his voice changed. Hera could hear the subtle growl in his voice. And suddenly, there was a soft metallic “clink!” as his belt and pants hit the floor.

“It would be in your best interest to hold on tightly.” Thrawn warned her, his voice regaining some of its composure. No further warning came after that. His hands clasped her waist as he gave one savage thrust forward and completely sheathed his cock deep within her confines. 

He continued to roll his hips forward, grinding his tip against her core until her body was nearly flat against the console. A symphony of cries and moans pulled from her throat, singing his praise as he pushed her to her limits. 

He began to build up a furious pace, not daring to take his eyes away from the sight of her naked frame yielding to him. His hands slid up her sides and cupped her breasts to guide her movements in time with his. Each of his thrusts brought the sharp sound of their flesh meeting and a grunt from his throat. He reveled in the feeling of her body shuddering around him as her walls began to tighten. 

“Harder.” She growled, arching her back and angling her hips to allow him to bury himself deeper within her. Searing waves of ecstasy washed over her body, pushing her closer to the precipice of her climax. 

He gave into her demand, moving his hips in long, powerful strokes until he felt himself losing control. He leaned down to press his chest against her back and bit into her shoulder. His hands found hers and spread her arms out to the sides, pinning them down against the control panel. 

She gave a shrill cry, a mix of pleasure and pain at the feeling of his teeth against her flesh. The sound drove him over the edge, his movements became aggressive and frantic as the world around him seemed to dissolve. 

Pressure rolled through her like a tidal wave, it’s crest caused her to come undone around him and with him as he throbbed and pulsed inside of her. He came for what seemed an eternity. He let loose a guttural growl against her shoulder as the two of them gave in to an animalistic need. 

Neither dared to move. Instead they enjoyed the warmth of each other and the aftershocks that ran through them. It would be Thrawn that moved first, disengaging them after the high began to recede. He scooped her up into his arms and settled down into the co-pilot’s chair, allowing her to recover against his chest. 

“One day, this will be our reality. And we will never have to wonder if this will be the last time again.” 

The words made her eyes sting alarmingly. She closed them to prevent tears from escaping without her permission. Thoughts swirled around in her head, wondering how she would manage to find herself by his side and at the same time, how could she possibly keep herself away. 

The two of them spent the next hour quietly enjoying their closeness, cherishing and banishing thoughts of the future all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch'ah tuzir nah vun'ran't tta: I could not agree more. 
> 
> Sei anan: my love. 
> 
> Thanks for your patience. Life has been tumultuous so say the least.


	23. No Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A parting of the ways...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have updated my privacy policy.

With great reluctance, the pair released each other from their embrace and dressed themselves. But not without stealing long, appreciative glances at one another. 

Time had run out. Any further procrastination would put them both in jeopardy, being caught by the opposing force flat-footed would put one of them at a disadvantage and leave the other with a lot of explaining to do.

Hera got to work, splicing wires and rigging them to the circuit board she’d salvaged. With the rest of the components added, she wired the device into the ship’s communication system. If it worked, they’d be able to hail their respective ships’ channels with the amplifier she’d whipped together. Or the whole thing would catch on fire. 

Secretly, Hera hoped for the latter. 

She turned and gave Thrawn a look before she flicked the switch on the console. It was a sad look, knowing that once the channel was opened their goodbyes would begin. 

Her heart shuddered in her chest as the channel came to life. 

“Specter 2 to Ghost. Do you copy?” Hera’s voice cracked slightly, feeling a flood of regret settle in her gut. 

“Hera?!” Sabine’s voice came in slightly tinny, with a hint of relief and shock. “I can’t believe we found you! Are you alright!?”

Hera’s eyes locked on the glowing crimson light of Thrawn’s eyes. His face was unreadable, a stoic mask in place. 

“I’m dirtside on—“

“We’ve got a lock on your location. We’ve made it through the planet’s atmosphere thanks to Sabine’s quick thinking. Stay put, we’re bringing you home.” Kanan’s voice took over and made Hera feel exactly one thousand times worse. She saw Thrawn’s eyes narrow slightly in response. 

More than once he’d considered waiting for them to arrive and opening fire on all of them, stealing his lover from them and keeping her on the Chimaera. Or at the very least, destroying the Jedi Knight who would no doubt place his hands on the woman he loved. But none of these options would see her back in his arms nor was he a being prone to fits of emotion. If her feelings were true, she would return to him— as long as they both survived. 

“I’ll be right here.” Hera answered, her voice subdued. 

The channel went silent. In took mere seconds for her to make her way to him. Her small frame crashed against his, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face against his chest. 

Thrawn gently wrapped his arms around her and held her close, stroking his fingers along her spine. 

“This isn’t goodbye, ch’eo vur. It is merely a test of time.” His long, slender fingers tilted her chin up so that their eyes could meet. Unspilled tears shimmered in her eyes and caused his chest to ache. “If there was another way, we would both surely take it. We will be stronger for it later.”

His thumb swept along her cheekbone and his thin lips pressed against her forehead. 

“I love you, Hera Syndulla. Not even the horrors of war can take you from me.”

He leaned it and captured her lips with his in a tender kiss. His hand cupped the base of her lekku as he drew her close against him. In turn, her hand rested against his cheek, she melting against him and deepening the kiss in hopes of drawing it out and savoring the moment as long as she could. 

The sound of the Ghost’s engines broke the peace between. 

“I love you, Thrawn. Despite my best efforts and better judgement.” The words made it seem far more real than she was prepared for. She began to pull away reluctantly. 

“I will never be far behind.” He smiled faintly, the feeling that his chest was being torn to shreds grew exponentially. “I do have to keep up appearances, after all.”

Hera turned toward the hatch and started to make the long walk back to her crew. Her home. “If there is anyway, anyway at all you can find your way out, you know how to find me. There will be room for you. I’ll make sure of it.”

Thrawn had his doubts but now wasn’t the time to voice them. “Never lose your idealism, General. It suits you well.”

———

Outside, the Ghost landed quietly and the hatch popped open. The first one out was Kanan, of course, his masked face locking on Hera as she walked away from the friended shuttle. He frowned beneath the mask, noting the defeat in the way she carried herself. 

“You look rough.” He called out, trying to hide the worry in his voice. To his relief he saw her put on a brief smile. 

“I feel worse.” She steeled herself. He would likely draw her into a warm embrace and shower her in affection. The thought made her stomach turn. 

And that’s exactly what he did. His arms drew her in and held her against his chest, holding her as if she might vanish into thin air. If he only knew...

Hera relaxed but only slightly, letting her own slender arms curl around his waist. His sent and his warmth enveloped her and as familiar as they were, it felt completely foreign. She wasn’t sure if it was her imagination but she could swear she felt Thrawn’s glowing, narrow-eyed stare boring into her back. She swallowed hard and found her voice. 

“Took you long enough.” She teased him, hoping to avoid a big emotional production. 

“You had me worried. We had no idea what happened or where you were. Or if you were alive—“ Kanan’s voice shook slightly as his arms tightened around her. 

“Planet happened, rather violently too. I’m alright, Kanan,” she gently patted his back, “we should get going. I’m sure everyone else is worried, too.”

Kanan froze as if he’d been dipped in carbonite. He’d reached out with the Force and felt another presence inside the shuttle. “Who else is here?”

She should have accounted for this. Not much point in lying, he knew someone was there. Shaking her head, Hera locked her teal eyes on Kanan’s mask and prepared to stand her ground on the matter. 

“Let it go, Kanan. We really need to get going.” She relaxed her arms from his waist and began to pull away. 

Which, of course, made him completely suspicious. He reached out again and was met with a wall of something close to jealousy and a hint of remorse but he was no closer to discovering who was there. “Whoever it is, don’t they need our help getting off this planet? Doesn’t look like that shuttle’s going anywhere.”

“They have help coming. Which is why we need to go.” Hera began to walk off, leaving him behind as he tried to place the puzzle pieces together. 

“It’s an Imperial, isn’t it? Hera, if we—“

“Yes, Kanan. It’s an Imperial. And I wouldn’t be here if it hadn’t been for him. So, for now, there’s a truce. I’m telling you to let it go. We need to grab the Phantom and go. The person in that ship made their choice and it’s the only choice they have. I’m putting my foot down.” Hera’s voice has frosted over and the edge in it left no room for discussion. 

Kanan’s shoulders sagged in resignation. He had more questions than answers. The emotional spectrum of whoever was on the ship confused him even more. Perhaps with time, she’d explain what happened. He watched silently as Hera marched off toward the Ghost. 

——

Back on the Ghost, she was embraced by Sabine first. The younger female clung onto Hera so tightly she nearly most her breath. Her arms instantly wrapped around her and drew her in while Chopper warbled and complained in the background. 

“Good to have you back.” Zeb placed a large, furry hand on her shoulder as he joined the reunion. 

“We were all worried.” Ezra chimed in next, relief visible on his face. He went on, awkwardly rubbing the side of his neck. “Especially Kanan. I’m glad things can get back to normal. It was strange, not knowing where you were or if you were okay.”

Normal. Hera was pretty sure things would never be normal again. Or if they ever were normal in the first place. What she was sure of was that things wouldn’t be the same. They couldn’t. Not when she was leaving her heart behind. 

“I’m surprised you guys made it here unscathed. This place wreaked havoc on the Phantom’s nav system. Speaking of which, we need to make a quick stop before take off. Zeb, gonna need your help getting it docked. It’s not moving it’s own.”

“That was all Sabine.” Ezra was rather proud of the Mandalorian’s piloting skill. “She flew in blind, she figured out that we couldn’t get the scanners to read right because of the planet’s magnetic field.”

Sabine tossed Ezra a small grin, a bit of heat rising to her cheeks for his praise. She attempted to stifle her embarrassment by waving the whole thing off. “I had it under control the entire time.”

As the crew broke off and headed back into the Ghost, Hera hung back and gave one last look at Thrawn’s shuttle. Despite her best efforts, she couldn’t hold back the sense of mourning she felt. She felt something a sob threaten to shudder her chest and finally turned away. If he’d asked her at that moment, to run away with him and flee both sides of the conflict, she very well might have. Her heart sank to her feet as her steps carried her up the ramp and into the familiar surroundings of her home. 

Kanan, in the meantime, had studied her carefully. The wave of emotion that crashed over her had nearly overwhelmed him— so much so, that he pulled away from her emotions and took a deep breath. Whoever was in that that shuttle, Imperial or not, apparently had come to mean a great deal to her and she was having a hard time letting go. 

The realization hit him hard but there was little he could do. Time, he hoped, would heal whatever wounds she carried back with her. A flicker of darkness plucked at the back of his mind, bringing with it the idea that whoever was on that shuttle might never make it off the planet and become a nonissue—

Kanan shook his head, clearing the crawling jealousy from his head and joined the rest of the crew upon the Ghost. 

 

——

Thrawn watched through the one of the ports as the woman he chased along the stars of the Outer Rim returned to her reality. His fist unconsciously balled into fists while he watched her Jedi Knight embrace her. A small sense of satisfaction soothed him at her response; she seemed stiff and uncomfortable at his touch and her return seemed guarded at best. How long that would last, he did not know. But he was sure it would be a considerable amount of time before she could close her eyes without seeing his face. Or imagining his touch. 

And that would bring her back to him. Of that he was certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was incredibly hard. I felt like I wanted a real big, explosive ending. When I finished, I wanted more for them. But I realized that is exactly what the two would be feeling and if I felt that, then things were where they needed to be.


	24. Epilogue

The Chimaera flickered into existence just outside of the Lothal sector. The crew upon the bridge immediately scanned for eminent threats, a necessary precaution with the unrest that had begun to boil over and become a rather persistent thorn in the Empire’s side. 

“Report.” Thrawn’s voice commanded, as calm and as even as it always was.

“Sir, there’s a rebel ship ahead. It appears to be—“ 

“I’m quite aware Lieutenant.” The Grand Admiral’s voice went as cold as his homeworld. His red eyes narrowed at the light freighter that hung motionless against the backdrop of space. He could not afford to show any hint of emotion, especially with what he was about to do. 

“I’m to assume the Ghost hasn’t brought a fleet along with it?”

“No, sir. Shall I bring us into firing range?” The same Lieutenant asked, unsure of what the next move would be. He watched Thrawn cross the bridge and study the rebel ship that had managed to spread chaos at every turn. 

“No.” He answered, keeping his eyes fixed on the ship. His heartbeat quickened slightly with the knowledge that she was close by. “We are simply here to observe.”

——

“Uh, Hera?” Ezra’s voice took on a slightly panicked edge as he stuck his head inside the cockpit. “There’s a—“

“I see it, Ezra.” Hera’s voice was surprisingly cool and collected, given the situation. 

“So don’t you think we should—“ 

“I’ve got it under control. Help Zeb finish cataloging the caches we picked up. We’re going to need a full report when we return to base.” Teal eyes focused hard on the Chimaera. While she wasn’t Force-sensitive in any form, she could certainly feel his presence. Her chest ached and she very nearly reached out with one hand toward the Star Destroyer.

“Sure thing.” Ezra picked up on the distant tone in her voice and knew not to push any further. Without another word, he disappeared deeper into the ship. 

“Sei voe fic ohk tlara tae a inmla...” Her voice trembled as she whispered the words. “Soon, ch’eo vur.”

The Ghost streaked into hyperspace, disappearing from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your support and kind words. I hope the ending was satisfying but not TOO satisying. After all, we need to see what comes later...

**Author's Note:**

> One step at a time. This is my first story here. Little nervous. Be gentle. I’ll try to update as often as I can.


End file.
